Pokemon Ninja Adventures
by Yugioash
Summary: Naruto was chosen to be one of the 12 kids to be given a beginners pokemon from either Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. Now, traveling with Hinata, he is out catch pokemon, win 8 badges, enter the pokemon league, and show everyone he's not a failure. Accepting 1st 4 generations pokemon request and 4 of any generation moves it can use either as it is or in its previous evolve forms.
1. The Journey Begins

**Pokemon Ninja adventures**

**The Beginning**

Naruto had turn 10 years old and he and 11 more of his friends was going to get their first pokemon.

Naruto put on his orange jumpsuit backpack and his goggles on his forehead.

He ate some breakfast and headed off to Professor Oaks lab.

Naruto came in to see his long rival Sasuke there waiting for his first pokemon along with Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji waiting.

Professor Oak came in with 12 Pokéballs.

"Hello young trainers from today on you are Trainers, but if you are planning to become coordinators breeders watchers what ever it's your decision," Oak explained.

He handed out a red pokédex to everyone in the room.

"These will give you on any pokemon you see on your journey," he explained.

He gave everyone one pokemon.

"Sasuke I gave you the fire type Charmander. Sakura I gave you the water type Squirtle. Kiba I gave you the grass type Bulbasaur. Neji I gave you the fire type Cyndaquil. Tenten I gave you the grass type Chikorita. Lee I gave you the water type Totadile. Ino I gave you the fire type Torchic. Naruto I gave you the grass type Treeko. Shikamaru I gave you the water type Mudkip. Shino I gave you the grass type Turtwig. Hinata I gave you the water type Piplup. Choji I gave you the fire type Chimchar." Oak told them, "Now you can catch as many pokemon you can but your only allow to carry 6, any more would be transported to me."

Outside Naruto let out his Treeko.

"Hey Treeko, my names Naruto and I'm your trainer," Naruto told it.

Treeko accepted Naruto as its trainer and they became friends right away.

"H-hi Naruto," Hinata greeted carrying her water type Piplup.

"Hey Hinata, are you still planning to be a pokemon coordinator?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I don't like putting pokemon in battle, for someone entertainment," Hinata explained, "Where you going now?"

"I'm thinking of staying here and earn 8 badges so I can qualify for the pokemon league," Naruto told her, "If you want you can travel with me?"

"Uh sure," Hinata agreed blushing.

The next day Naruto and Treeko ate their breakfast and headed off to meet up with Hinata so they can start their journey.

"Just think Treeko, the next time we come back to this place I win the Pokemon League," Naruto exaggerated.

"Treeko," Treeko agreed.

At the outskirts Hinata came with Piplup.

"You're ready?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto," Hinata responded.

"Well let's go, I heard Sasuke is entering the Kanto Pokemon league here as well," Naruto told her.

They traveled around looking for a place to go.

"Naruto do you know where the closest gym is at?" Hinata asked.

"Uh no," Naruto answered.

"Naruto do you know when and where the next contest is hold?" Hinata asked.

"Sorry," Naruto.

"Pathetic," they heard someone telling them.

It was Neji with his Cyndaquil.

"Hello cousin," Hinata responded.

"Naruto your going to be a pokemon master and yet you don't know which town has a gym, pathetic," Neji told him.

"Not my fault," Naruto told him.

"Good thing Hinata didn't choose the same path as you did, she wouldn't stand a chance," Neji said.

"Oh yeah, then I challenge you to pokemon battle," Naruto shouted.

"My Cyndaquil is a fire type, your Treeko is a grass type. Fire has the advantage over Grass type," Neji reminded Naruto, "When you catch something that has a chance then we'll battle."

Neji walked off with nothing more to say.

Naruto spend the time searching for a pokemon to catch.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Hinata asked.

"I searching for a water type or a rock type, they have advantage over fire types," Naruto explained.

"Naruto we're not near a mountain cave or water how are we supposed to find one?" Hinata asked.

Naruto hit his head not even thinking about that.

Naruto and Hinata walked a little before deciding to let their pokemon out.

"Treeko, I choose you," Naruto shouted throwing his pokeball.

"Piplup come on out," Hinata shouted letting out her pokemon.

"Treeko," Treeko responded coming out.

"Piplup, Piplup," Piplup did the same.

"Come on guys your going to enjoy the day with us," Naruto explained.

By lunch time Hinata and Piplup was preparing lunch as Naruto found a pokemon to his interest.


	2. Catching a Pokemon

**Catching a Pokemon**

Naruto found a Rhyhorn eating the grass and took out his Pokedex.

"Rhyhorn huh, this will be good," Naruto said, "Ready Treecko?"

"Treecko," Treecko responded.

Naruto and Treecko jump out.

"Rhyhorn!" Naruto shouted.

Rhyhorn turned to Naruto and Treecko.

"We're here to catch you," Naruto responded.

Rhyhorn grunted and came at Treecko full speed.

"Treecko dodge it!" Naruto ordered.

Treecko dodge it as Naruto used his Pokedex to check out Treecko's moves.

"Okay Treecko use pound!" Naruto shouted.

Treecko jump and pounded Rhyhorn with it's tail then jump off.

Rhyhorn shook it off and went for another attack and hit Treecko.

"Treecko are you okay?" Naruto asked.

Treecko responded getting up.

"Treecko, use Quick Attack!" Naruto shouted.

Treecko started moving quickly around Rhyhorn with a trail behind him.

Rhyhorn charge at Treecko but Treecko jumped and landed on Rhyhorn.

"Treecko use Absorb!" Naruto called.

In a green light, Treecko absorbed Rhyhorn's energy recovering.

Rhyhorn started shaking Treecko off.

"Treecko jump!" Naruto shouted.

Treecko jump off Rhyhorn and landed on the ground.

Rhyhorn charge right at Treecko!"

"Treecko use Quick Attack to dodge and then use pound!" Naruto ordered.

Treecko used quick attack to dodge Rhyhorn and jumped.

With the speed of quick attack Treecko use pound on Rhyhorn.

"Pokeball GO!" Naruto shouted throwing an empty pokeball.

It hit Rhyhorn and pulled it into the ball.

The pokeball hit the ground and shook three times before stopping.

Hinata was waiting for Naruto unaware that Naruto had caught a pokemon.

"Where's Naruto?" Hinata responded.

A pair of eyes eyed the sandwiches she prepared.

Naruto pick up the pokeball and smiled a big grin.

"I caught a Rhyhorn!" Naruto shouted.

"Treecko!" Treecko shouted.

"Rhyhorn, welcome to the team," Naruto said.

Suddenly there was a sound of a Piplup cry.

"That sounded like Hinata's," Naruto said.

Hinata and Piplup was facing a wild Taillow that was trying to get the food.

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted, "What is that pokemon?"

"It's a Taillow and it's trying to eat our lunch," Hinata explained, "Piplup use bubble!"

Piplup fired bubbles at Taillow.

Taillow dodge it but Pipup kept firing until it hit.

Taillow hit the ground.

"Hinata catch it while you can," Naruto said.

"Huh?" Hinata responded.

"This way you have another Pokemon to use in concerts," Naruto explained.

Hinata threw a pokeball at it.

The pokeball hit Taillow and pulled it into the ball.

The Pokeball moved three times before stopping.

After the fiasco, Hinata and Naruto let out their new Pokemon.

After getting along with them, they ate lunch.

"Hinata, you're pretty good in battling," Naruto said.

"Well, my father use to make me practice with his pokemon against Neji, but I prefer performing over battling," Hinata explained, "That's why I choose contest, even though there is a battle performance, at least I can direct my pokemon to show off it's moves in a performance while doing it."

"Neji didn't seem like he agree with your dream, what about your father?" Naruto asked.

"He didn't seem to care as long as my skills aren't in battling without performing, he was more into battles than performance, but if I can show him that I can go somewhere in contest, then maybe I can get him to noticed my skills," Hinata explained.

"I can understand, growing up I didn't have any parents to show me things and I always messed up, and cause of it people learn to expect it from me," Naruto said, "But if I can at least make it to the Pokemon league, I can show everyone I'm not a total mess up."

"Well I don't think you're a mess up," Hinata explained, "Look, you already caught a Rhyhorn, and on your first try."

"Thanks," Naruto said a little embarrassed.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long. I have been updating other stories and hit some snags writing this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.

**Catching a Pokemon**


	3. Viridian City

**Viridian City**

Naruto and Hinata arrived at Viridian City.

"Alright!" Naruto shouted, "First Gym here I come!"

Hinata smiled hearing it.

Naruto headed to the gym.

The gym had a close sign on it.

"No way!" Naruto shouted, "It's closed."

"Sorry to hear that Naruto," Hinata explained.

"And I was looking forward to my first gym battle," Naruto wined.

People stared at Naruto like he was crazy.

"It's okay Naruto, maybe it'll be open later," Hinata explained, "Come on, lets get our pokemon checked at the pokemon center."

"Yeah, I guess," Naruto agreed as they headed to the center.

Once in the center they were greeted by Nurse Joy.

"Welcome, I'm Nurse Joy, I'm the one incharge of this center," Nurse Joy greeted.

"Hi we want to see if you can check out our pokemon?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, it's my job," Nurse Joy explained and handed two trays, "Just put your pokemon on these trays."

Naruto and Hinata placed their pokeballs on the trays.

"Um Nurse Joy, where's the first concert?" Hinata asked.

"Actually there's one a Cerulean City," Nurse Joy explained.

"What about the closest gym?" Naruto asked.

"Are you two fresh new trainers?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yeah we are," Naruto explained.

"Well you should be happy to know the closest gym is at Pewter City which is between Viridian city and Cerulean city, and there's also a gym at Cerulean City," Nurse Joy said, "Naruto, you can register here to qualified to earn badges for the pokemon league, and Hinata you can register for the Kanto region pokemon contest at Cerulean City's Pokemon Center."

"Thank you," Hinata and Naruto responded.

As soon as Chansey moved Naruto's and Hinata's pokeballs to the back, Naruto handed Nurse Joy his Pokedex.

Nurse Joy type a few things on the computer before placing the Pokedex into the slot.

"Here you go Naruto, you're all register," Nurse Joy said handing Naruto back his pokedex, "Now once you earn 8 badges Naruto, you must register yourself into the league on the date and location's center within a week before it starts."

"Thanks," Naruto explained.

"Just so you know, your Pokedex not only works as your encyclopedia on pokemon you find and capture, but it also acts as your I.D.," Nurse Joy explained, "This is the reason why pokedex's are required to register for contest and the pokemon league."

Naruto and Hinata sat down for some lunch.

"I wander why the gym is closed," a trainer asked nearby, "It been closed for a week."

"I know, it's rare for a gym leader to leave their gym," another said.

"Sounds like it's not only been today," Hinata said.

"I wander if any of them knows what types does the pewter city and Cerulean City gym use," Naruto said.

"Why don't you ask, no harm in learning," Hinata explained.

"Yeah, I think I will," Naruto said getting up.

Naruto asked around and learn about the gyms.

"Naruto Uzumaki, and Hinata Hyuuga, your pokemon's check up is done, please come to the front desk and pick them up," Nurse Joy shouted over the intercom.

"So Naruto what did you learn?" Hinata asked.

"Thatn Pewter City Gym uses rock types and the Cerulean City Gym uses water types, both would be good with my Treecko, but I'll need more pokemon," Naruto said, "I can't depend on just one pokemon, I need a whole team."

Hinata smiled as they reach the front desk.

"Here you go, both of your pokemon are good as new," Nurse Joy said handing them their trays.

Naruto pick up Rhyhorn's and Treecko's pokeballs and Hinata picked up Piplup's and Taillow's pokeballs.

That night they slept in a room peacefully.

A bunch of figures ran around the center.

Naruto rolled off his bed on the bottom bunk and hit the ground waking himself up.

"I guess that's what I get for being a restless sleeper," Naruto said rubbing his eyes.

Naruto look out the window and saw some lights moving by.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

Members of a team called Team Rocket were scattered.

"Okay people we're here for one thing, and one thing only, to take the pokemon," the leader responded.

Naruto stood at the door facing 4 men.

"Look at that, a kid acting like a hero," the leader said.

"I'm not letting you take another step in this building," Naruto said.

"What are you? Some kind of idiot?" the leader asked, "Either way you're doom!"

They summon 4 Zubats to battle.

"Treecko Rhyhorn, I choose you," Naruto shouted throwing it's pokeball.

Treecko and Rhyhorn came out of their pokeballs.

"Zubats use supersonic!" the leader shouted.

The Zubats fired a highpitch supersonic attacks.

Rhyhorn and Treecko froze unable to attack from the sound.

Naruto also struggle with the sound.

"Rhyhorn, use stomp!" Naruto ordered.

Rhyhorn stomp down on the rocket members causing their pokemon to stop.

"Zubat use wing attack!" Leader shouted.

Zubats move in and hit Treecko and Rhyhorn with their attacks.

Treecko flew back and hit the wall.

"Treecko!" Naruto shouted.

Just then a series of ember attacks came and hit the Zubats.

The rocket members turned to see Sasuke standing there with Charmander and a Murkrow on his shoulder.

"Failure as always Naruto," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke!" Naruto responded.

"Charmander ember," Sasuke ordered, "Murkrow Haze!"

Charmander and Murkrow fired ember and haze from their mouth,

When it cleared Team Rocket had disappeared.

"Sasuke I had this handled," Naruto responded.

"If I didn't come here, your pokemon would have been beaten," Sasuke said, "Once a failure always a failure Naruto, you will never win a badge less than the pokemon league the way you do things."

Sasuke left leaving Naruto growling.

The next day Naruto slam on the table.

"Naruto," Hinata responded.

"Sorry Hinata just had a bad night," Naruto said, _"I'll prove Sasuke wrong and I will by beating him one day."_


	4. Speed of a Ninjask

**A/N**: This is to replace the minor spelling mistakes I made while writing and posting this chapter, as well as where Rhyhorn was at instead of Treecko. The reason of the Rhyhorn thing was that I originally thought of having Naruto use Rhyhorn against Ninjask but thought it would be more intestesting to use Treecko instead and apparently didn't replace all of the parts where I had Rhyhorn.

* * *

**Speed of a Ninjask**

Naruto and Hinata decided to take a quickest route to Pewter City through the Viridian Forrest.

"First we go to Pewter City and then Cerulean City," Naruto said.

"If you say so," Hinata said tad bit nervous.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"It's just they say Viridian Forrest is home of a lot of Beedrill nest," Hinata explained.

"No problem, we just have to watch out for Beedrills," Naruto said patting Hinata's back, "Besides I'm looking forward to catching a bug pokemon.

Naruto and Hinata stopped at a clearing where some Butterfrees Beautiflys Dustoxs Combees Venomoths Kricketots and Kricketunes were resting on trees.

"Wow, look at all the bug types," Naruto said.

"Yeah, it is peaceful," Hinata said.

A pair of eyes watch the two, then suddenly a blast of wind came in at their spot.

"What was that?" Naruto responded.

"Naruto look!" Hinata said.

A Ninjask flew around them.

"A Ninjask," Naruto responded.

Ninjask flew swiftly around the trees before firing a shadow ball.

Naruto and Hinata dodge it.

"All right, I decided I'm going to catch this bug," Naruto said taking out Treecko's pokeball and threw it shouting, "Treecko I choose you!"

Treecko came out of it's pokeball.

Ninjask responded by flying around Treecko and using Shadow Ball.

"Treecko are you okay?" Naruto asked.

Rhyhorn grunted and shook off the attack.

Ninjask send another gust of wind at Treecko.

"Whirlwind again," Naruto responded.

"Naruto use the trees," Hinata said.

"Huh?" Naruto responded.

"Treecko should have a natural sense of moving around in trees," Hinata explained.

"Okay, Treecko climb up the trees," Naruto shouted.

"Treecko," Treecko responded climbing up the closest tree.

Ninjask tried to use it's speed to fire more shadow balls but Treecko manage to dodge them.

"That gives me an idea," Naruto said, "Treecko, use quick attack jump tree to tree and use them as shields against the wind!"

"But Naruto…" Hinata said remembering the Beedrills.

"Trust me Hinata, I know what I'm doing," Naruto said.

Using Quick attack Treecko jump from each trees dodging shadow balls.

Ninjask send another blast of Whirlwind however Treecko use the trees to shield itself as it climb higher until it was at the highest branch.

"Treecko use pound!" Naruto shouted.

Treecko jump down and aim to pound on Ninjask.

Ninjask disappeared before Treecko could hit.

Ninjask appeared behind Treecko and fired another Shadow Ball.

Shadow Ball hit Treecko as it fell onto the ground.

"Treecko are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Treecko," Treecko responded getting up panting.

"Naruto, Treecko can't take anymore hits," Hinata responded.

"_It's like the Zubats all over again,"_ Naruto thought.

Then Naruto remember Sasuke calling him a failure and everyone seeing him as a mess up.

"No way," Naruto said.

"Huh?" Hinata responded.

"There's no way I'm going to mess this up," Naruto said.

"Treecko!" Treecko responded.

Ninjask moved around swiftly with Agility.

"Treecko climb the tree with Quick Attack again!" Naruto shouted.

Treecko climb the tree with Quick Attack.

Ninjask fallowed Treecko's movements as Treecko moved around.

"That's right, keep fallowing Treecko," Naruto said.

Ninjask fired another Shadow Ball at Treecko head on.

"Treecko send it back with pound!" Naruto shouted.

Treecko swiftly spin and hit the shadow ball with it's tail.

The shadow ball hit Ninjask directly.

"Now Treecko jump on Ninjask and use Absorb!" Naruto shouted.

Treecko jump on Ninjask and absorb it's energy until Ninjask couldn't fly any more and hit the ground.

"Pokeball GO!" Naruto shouted throwing the pokeball.

The pokeball hit Ninjask and pulled it into the ball.

The pokeball shook three times with pauses between each.

Naruto watch with sweat beating down.

The ball finally stilled as Ninjask was captured.

"Yeah I did it!" Naruto shouted.

"Congraduations Naruto," Hinata agreed.

"We caught a Ninjask, we caught a Ninjask, we caught a Ninjask," Naruto cheered.

* * *

**A/N:** This is not the only chapter in the viridian forest, the point of this chapter is for Naruto to use what he learn during the battle against Team Rocket to figure out a way to catch a Ninjask.

Plus, Hinata isn't scared of bugs, she just worried about Naruto and her running into A beedrill hive because they don't have a pokemon that can handle a swarm of Beedrills, especially since rarely a Beedrill is alone.

Also it's great that some of you have some advice but also keep in mind where Naruto and Hinata will be at before advising which Pokemon Naruto and Hinata catch.

Finally, I am aware of the Univa Region Pokemon, but since Unova region pokemon aren't found in Kanto Johto Hoenn and Sinnoh, and it's the same the other way around unless a trainer brings that pokemon from those regions to Unova, or a pokemon from Unova to those regions like it is with "Pokemon Black and White" with Ash bringing Pikachu and Meowth being with Jessie and James, and the 13th Pokemon movie with Zorua and Zoroark. Cause of it, even if they start showing wild pokemon from the other regions in Unova, I decided not to include pokemon from the Univa region in this story.


	5. Battle Against Bugs

**Battle Against Bugs**

Another day in Viridian Forest for training, but this time it's not Naruto who's training.

"Piplup use water sport!" Hinata shouted.

Piplup summoned water above it's head.

"Now spin and use bubble!" Hinata finished.

Piplup spin and fired bubble from it's beak.

The bubble hit water sport repeatedly.

However the water sport was to strong and splash down on Piplup.

Naruto and his pokemon watch in a sideline as judges.

Hinata was trying to break the water in water sport apart in droplets of water that help create a rainbow.

"Look's like this isn't going to work," Hinata said with a sigh.

"Hey it's okay Hinata, you just need a stronger attack than bubble," Naruto said.

"But the only attacks Piplup knows is bubble, water sport, growl, and pound," Hinata said.

"Okay, then let's take a break from the performance round, and go into the battle round," Naruto said.

"Alright," Hinata agreed.

Hinata started with Taillow as Naruto choose Ninjask.

"Taillow use growl!" Hinata ordered.

Taillow send a loud growl at Ninjask.

"Ninjask blow it away with whirlwind!" Naruto shouted.

Ninjask flapped hits wings sending a gust of whirlwind.

"Taillow get out of there and use peck," Hinata ordered.

Taillow move out of the whirlwind and move toward Ninjask.

"Ninjask dodge it with agility and then use shadow ball!" Naruto shouted.

Ninjas avoided Taillow and fired shadow ball.

"Taillow dodge it and use peck like we practice," Hinata responded.

Taillow turned it's body into a loop and dodge shadow ball and came and Ninjask with a series of pecks.

"Ninjask use agility to get out of there and then use Whirlwind," Naruto shouted.

Ninjask used agility and blew another gust of whirlwind.

"Taillow again," Hinata shouted.

Taillow spin it's body in a loop avoiding the attack.

Then in a bright light trail Taillow flew right toward Ninjask.

"Ninjask Agility!" Naruto shouted.

Ninjas barely dodge the attack with agility.

"That was…" Hinata responded.

"Hinata, Taillow just used quick attack," Naruto said.

"Taillow!" Taillow shouted landing on Hinata's shoulder.

"Piplup!" Piplup cheered.

"Great job Taillow, you mastered a new move," Hinata said.

"Hah, what a joke," someone said.

A boy dressed in Samurai armor came out.

"I watch your little stunt and it seems all I found are bunch of losers," he said.

"And who are you suppose to be?" Naruto asked.

"I am a Samurai, and I was hopping to battle trainers from Pallet," Samurai said.

"Well I'm up for a battle," Naruto said.

"Not against you novice, I want a battle against her!" Samurai said pointing at Hinata.

"Me?" Hinata responded.

"You have the same eyes as another trainer from Pallet Town I face," Samurai said, "A fine boy with a strong Cyndaquil."

Naruto and Hinata figured out who the Samurai was talking about immediately.

"NEJI!" they responded.

"Yes, that's his name Neji Hyuuga," Samurai said, "He told me he had a cousin adventuring with their town's mess up."

Naruto growled hearing the words.

"How about it? A two on two battle," Samurai said.

"Up, I'm not much of a battler like my cousin," Hinata said, "I'm more into contest."

"I don't care, I want a battle," Samurai said.

"Very well," Hinata agreed.

They set for battle with Naruto acting judge.

"This will be a two on two pokemon battle with no time limits, the battle will be over once both pokemon on either side are unable to battle," Naruto shouted, "Begin!"

"Pinsir go!" Samurai shouted throwing a pokeball.

A brown beetle like pokemon with pincers on the top of its head came out of the pokeball.

"Taillow I choose you," Hinata shouted throwing a pokeball.

Taillow came out of her pokeball.

"Pinsir use Fury Attack!" the samurai shouted.

"Taillow dodge it!" Hinata shouted.

Pinsir moved to attack as Taillow flew through the sky.

"Taillow use growl!" Hinata ordered.

Taillow send a loud growl attack on Pinsir.

"Now use Quick Attack!" Hinata shouted.

Taillow moved in a flash and hit Pinsir.

"Cleaver, but not cleaver enough," Samurai responded.

"Taillow use peck!" Hinata shouted.

Taillow moved in to use peck.

"Vicegrip!" Samurai shouted.

Pinsir used its pincers to grabbed onto Taillow.

"Taillow!" Hinata shouted.

"Hidden Power!" the samurai shouted.

Pinsir summoned energy to it's pincer and hit Taillow.

"Taillow!" Hinata shouted.

Pincer let go of Taillow as it hit the ground unconscious.

"Taillow is unable to battle!" Naruto shouted.

"You're nothing compare to your cousin," Samurai responded, "It's so pathetic."

"You're right, I'm not as great as a battler as Neji, in fact I prefer entertaining than battling," Hinata responded, "But that's why I choose a path different from him."

"Don't give up Hinata!" Naruto shouted.

"Piplup, go!" Hinata shouted throwing the pokeball.

Piplup came out of it's pokeball.

"Pincer use Hidden Power!" Samurai shouted.

Pincer gather balls of energy and fired at Piplup.

"Piplup block it with bubble!" Hinata shouted.

Piplup fired bubbles at hidden power causing an explosion.

"Pincer use Fury Attack!" Samurai shouted.

Pincer went to attack Piplup.

"Piplup use Water Sport!" Hinata shouted.

Piplup summoned water and threw it at Pinsir.

"Pinsir, break it with Hidden Power!" Samurai shouted.

Pinsir summoned hidden power and fired it.

Hidden Power hit Water Sport and broke it.

Piplup moved into the water.

"Piplup Pound!" Hinata shouted.

Piplup pounded Pinsir.

"Again!" Hinata shouted.

Piplup moved in and pounded Pinir again.

Pinsir hit the ground unconscious.

"Pinsir is unable to battle," Naruto responded.

Samurai returned Pinsir back to it's pokeball.

"Alright you have some skills, but you won't be lucky again! This pokemon will make sure of it," Samurai explained taking out a pokeball and threw it shouting, "Kricketune GO!"

A red black and yellow cricket pokemon with long pointed arms, and antenna's coming off it's head came out.

Hinata took out her Pokedex and look at the data.

_Kricketune: the cricket Pokemon. Kricketune signals its emotions with its melodies. Scientist are studying these melodic patterns._

"Begin!" Naruto shouted.

"Kricketune use Fury Cuter!" Samurai shouted.

Kricketune moved in with its claws glowing red.

"Piplup dodge it!" Hinata shouted.

Piplup move to the side but Kricketune turn at top speed.

"What?" Hinata responded.

"Pip!" Piplup responded before Kricketune knock it down.

"My Kricketune is fast," Samurai responded, "You'll need speed to stop it!"

"Piplup use growl!" Hinata shouted.

Piplup took a deep breath.

"X-Scissor!" Samurai shouted.

Kricketune move it's claws and cross it.

Kricketune cut through Piplup before it could respond.

Piplup manage to stand after the attack.

"Piplup spin around and use bubble!" Hinata shouted.

Piplup spin and fired bubble.

"Silver Wind!" Samurai shouted.

Kricketune summoned a silvery wind that broke through bubble and hit Piplup.

"Piplup!" Hinata shouted.

Piplup was unconscious from the attack.

"This battle was over before it began," Samurai responded.

"You think your Kricketune is fast huh?" Naruto responded, "Then I challenge you to a battle of speed and bug types. Your Kricketune against my Ninjask!"

"Naruto don't," Hinata responded.

"You should listen to her novice!" Samurai responded, "I don't want to waste time on a pathetic trainer."

"Are you scared you loose?" Naruto asked.

"What?" Samurai responded.

"Because if I'm such a pathetic trainer, you shouldn't have any trouble beating me," Naruto responded.

"Alright you got yourself a battle," Samurai responded.

"Naruto, you don't have to do this," Hinata responded.

"I do, because no one calls me or my friends pathetic," Naruto responded.

…

Samurai and Naruto stood across from each other ready to battle.

Kricketune and Ninjask was already outside their pokeballs.

"This will be a one on one pokemon battle with no substitution," Hinata responded, "Begin!"

"Ninjask use whirlwind!" Naruto shouted.

Ninjask flapped its wings summoning whirlwind.

"Silver wind!" Samurai shouted.

Kricketune summoned silverwind and the two attacks collided at an even level.

"Kricketune use Fury Cutter!" Samurai shouted.

Kricketune came at Ninjask with Fury Cutter.

"Ninjask use agility!" Naruto shouted.

Ninjask dodge Fury Cutter with top speed.

"Now Shadow Ball!" Naruto shouted.

Ninjask summoned Shadow Ball and fired it.

"Kricketune use X-Scissor!" Samurai shouted.

Kricketune use X-Scissor to counter Shadow Ball.

"Ninjask use Agility to move around Kricketune!" Naruto shouted.

Ninjask moved around Kricketune.

"You think that will stop us!" Samurai shouted, "Kricketune use Silver Wind!"

Kricketune fired Silver Wind around that area.

"Whirlwind!" Naruto shouted.

Ninjask summoned whirl wind that destroyed Silver Wind.

"Now Shadow Ball!" Naruto shouted.

"X-Scissor!" Samurai shouted.

Ninjask summoned shadow ball.

Kricketune came in with X-Scissor.

The two collided in an explosion.

Both Ninjask and Kricetune was forced back from the attack.

"Fury Cutter!" Samurai shouted.

Kricketune moved in with Fury Cutter.

"Use Agility to dodge and then use whirlwind!" Naruto shouted.

Ninjask dodge with agility and summoned Whirlwind.

"Silver Wind!" Samurai shouted.

Kricketune summoned Silver Wind and the two attacks collided forming a twister.

The twister hit both Kricketune and Ninjask.

"Shadow Ball!" Naruto shouted.

"X-Scissor!" Samurai shouted.

Kricketune and Ninjask fired their attacks and the collision cause another explosion.

The smoke cleared as Kricketune and Ninjask was still standing.

Suddenly Kricketune collapsed as Ninjask fell and hit the ground unconscious.

"Well it seems it's a draw," Samurai responded.

"So it seems," Naruto responded.

Suddenly both the Samurai and Naruto burst out laughing.

Hinata smiled seeing the two work together.

"Sorry for calling you Novice," Samurai responded, "You're better than I was told."

"Well I did had some helpful tips from Hinata," Naruto responded making Hinata blushed, "And someone else I know from Pallet Town."

"Is that so? Well I'm sorry for calling you pathetic Hinata," Samurai responded, "I been working to been battling, but I never seen trainers like you."

"Well actually, I'm working to be a coordinator," Hinata responded.

"Really, I guess I should have known the way you were battling," Samurai responded.

"By the way do you know a way to Pewter City?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, let me show you!" Samurai responded.

He took them to a path.

"Follow this path, and you'll reach Pewter City in a day," Samurai explained.

"Thanks," Naruto responded.

"If you're planning to battle the gym there, fair warning, a gym leader is tough compare to me," Samurai explained, "It'll take more than fancy tricks and moves to beat him."

"Thanks for the warning," Naruto responded.

"And thank you for showing us the path," Hinata responded.

Naruto and Hinata headed down the path to Pewter City.

* * *

**A/N:** I know the Samurai kid didn't have a Kricketune in the show but since in this story all pokemon from Kanto Johto Hoenn and Sinnoh are common all 4 regions I should have the characters from the Kanto region of Pokemon have pokemon from other regions including the gym leaders.


	6. Naruto's Battle Style Problem

**Naruto's Battle Style Problem**

Naruto and Hinata finally left Viridian Forest after days of journey.

"We made it," Naruto responded, "WE MADE IT!"

Hinata smiled as Naruto cheered.

Naruto ran toward to down drop hill and saw a city.

"That must be Pewter City, the site of my first gym battle," Naruto responded, "I can't wait!"

"Naruto, before we go challenge the gym leader, we should get our pokemon checked," Hinata said, "It has been a few days since we been to one, and we been either battling or practicing our moves."

"Oh…uh right," Naruto responded.

…

Naruto and Hinata arrived at the Pokemon Center.

"Nurse Joy can you treat our Pokemon?" Naruto asked.

"Sure," Nurse Joy responded.

Hinata handed her two Pokeballs as Naruto handed over his 3 Pokeballs.

Hinata and Naruto took their seats.

"Naruto are you sure you're ready to battle the gym leader?" Hinata asked, "You know they're tough."

"Well yeah I know they're tough, I'll have to battle them one day," Naruto responded.

"Well maybe we can train before you battle him.

A man with brown spiky hair eyes seem to look as if closed wearing a brown shirt, green pants, and black shoes was hearing Naruto and Hinata and walked up to them.

"Excuse me but I couldn't help but listening, but are you really planning to battle the Pewter City Gym?" the man asked.

"I am," Naruto responded, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Mine is Brock," the man responded, "Naruto is this going to be your first Gym Battle?"

"Yes sir," Naruto responded.

"Do you know what types does the gym use?" Brock asked.

"Uh, I was told it was rock types," Naruto responded.

"Do you have any strategies of how you plan to battle?" Brock asked.

"Well, rock types are weak against grass types, and I was thinking of using my Treecko," Naruto responded.

"That's it?" Brock asked.

"Uh, yeah why?" Naruto asked.

"I know the gym leader use 2 pokemon in a battle," Brock explained, "And these pokemon aren't weak either."

"Well the only other pokemon I use is Rhyhorn and Ninjask," Naruto explained.

"Well how about I witness you and Hinata battle and tell you what I think," Brock explained.

"What do you think Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"I have no objection since I need to practice my contest battle," Hinata responded.

"Alright, let's do it," Naruto responded.

…

Naruto and Hinata were at an open field of a battle.

"This will be a one on one pokemon battle," Brock said, "Call out your pokemon!"

"Treecko I choose you!" Naruto shouted throwing a pokeball.

"Treecko!" Treecko shouted coming out.

"Piplup, you're on!" Hinata shouted throwing a pokeball.

"Pip, Piplup," Piplup responded coming out.

"Treecko vs. Piplup!" Brock shouted, "Begin!"

"Treecko use Quick Attack!" Naruto shouted.

Treecko run at Piplup with bright speed.

"Dodge it and use Bubble!" Hinata shouted.

"Piplup!" Piplup responded dodging Treecko and fired Bubble.

Treecko took the bubble attack head on.

"Treecko get up!" Naruto shouted, "Use pound!".

"Treecko," Treecko responded getting up and ran toward Piplup.

"Use Pound as well!" Hinata shouted.

Piplup ran toward Treecko.

The two collided at an even level.

"Treecko use the time to use absorb!" Naruto shouted.

"Blow it away with Water Sport," Hinata shouted.

Piplup summoned a burst of water that threw Treecko off before it could use absorb.

"A clever way of using Water Sport," Brock responded.

"Treecko use Leer!" Naruto shouted.

"Treecko!" Treecko responded and glare at Piplup.

"Piplup jump with a spin," Hinata shouted.

"Pip, pip!" Piplup responded jumping in the air and spinning.

"Now use Pound!" Hinata shouted.

Piplup pound Treecko into the ground.

"Treecko get up and use quick attack to run around Piplup!" Naruto shouted.

Treecko got up and started running at bright light around Piplup.

"Piplup spin and use bubble!" Hinata shouted.

Piplup spin while firing bubble.

"Jump Treecko and then use pound!" Naruto shouted.

Treecko jumped into the air came down for a pound.

"Piplup use bubble in the air!" Hinata shouted.

Piplup fired bubble into the air and hit Treecko.

"Treecko are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Treecko," Treecko grunted getting up and took a deep breath.

Suddenly energy in a form of seeds fired from Treecko's mouth and hit Piplup.

"What is that?" Naruto responded.

"Your Treecko has learn Bullet Seed," Brock responded, "Let's end it there."

"Huh?" Naruto responded.

"Okay," Hinata responded.

…

They headed back into the center.

"Naruto it seems you seem to only finding away to attack, and when you do focus on something else, you don't think straight through," Brock responded.

"That's a bad thing?" Naruto asked.

"Let's put it like this, when Piplup came down to pound your Treecko, you could of avoided it with quick attack, and you clearly didn't considered Water Sport when you use Absorbed, if you had you could have avoided it," Brock responded, "A good trainer considers everything they know about the pokemon they're battling, and adapts to every situation. And since Treecko had learn Bullet Seed, now is the best moment to think of how to use it."

"I guess you're right," Naruto responded.

"Good, now I got to go," Brock responded, "I'll like to battle you one day Naruto, but not until you have take what I told you and learn how to adapt."

"Thanks," Naruto responded.

Hinata nodded as Brock left.

"Well Hinata looks like you and me are going to be busy," Naruto responded.

"Yeah," Hinata agreed.

* * *

**A/N: **Naruto and Hinata will be in Pewter City for a while, and yes Brock is the Gym Leader. Yes Neji and Sasuke been at Pewter City, and that will lead to the reason Brock was willing to help Naruto. I'll explain later.


	7. Naruto's New Strategy

**Naruto's New Strategy**

Late at night Naruto was in his bed thinking of what Brock told him.

…_Flashback…_

"A good trainer considers everything they know about the pokemon they're battling, and adapts to every situation. And since Treecko had learn Bullet Seed, now is the best moment to think of how to use it," Brock said.

…_End of Flashback…_

"_Adapt to situations with what I know,"_ Naruto thought, _"My battle technique has always been strait forward attacks, I guess that's why I always loose. But not anymore. I'm going to win."_

…The next day…

Naruto and Hinata were at the center's restaurant and was eating.

"Oh Naruto I was looking for you," Nurse Joy said walking up.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"A package came here a few days back requesting to give it to someone by your name and description if he ever came here," Nurse Joy responded handing a small rectangular package, "I almost forgot about it until today."

"Thanks," Naruto responded taking it.

Naruto look at it and saw a stamp with a character that means Sage.

"Him," Naruto responded.

"Who is it?" Hinata asked.

"Well, remember when I said I grew up with no parents?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Hinata responded.

"Well, I was telling the truth, but thing was, I didn't exactly a family either," Naruto responded, "I supposedly had a god father who was a great Pokemon Master. I never met the guy, but every year he send me things that were suppose to help me become a trainer. I should have known he would pull something like this though."

"Maybe you should see what it is," Hinata responded.

Naruto opened the package revealing to be a journal.

"A journal?" Naruto responded, "How is this suppose to help?"

"Naruto, a journal can be used to hold battle strategies and ideas," Hinata responded, "You can keep track of any plans for battle."

Naruto opened the Journal to the first page and found writing.

"If you change your pace, you find ways to win, but if you stick to the same pace, you'll always loose," Naruto read, "What does that suppose to mean?"

"It's an old saying for trainers," Hinata responded, "It means its best to change and adapt your battle strategies and plans, so you can win, otherwise you'll loose."

"More adapting stuff?" Naruto responded, "How am I supposed to adapt anyways?"

"Well instead of battling me, why don't you battle other trainers around here," Hinata responded, "Only way to improve is by gaining experience."

"Yeah, you're right," Naruto responded, "Alright I'll be off."

Naruto rushed off to find a trainer.

"_I should train as well," _Hinata thought and headed to pay for the meal.

Fortunately her family is rich, so she was able to pay.

…

Naruto found a trainer to battle after asking around.

The trainer was 2 years older, with black hair, green eyes, wearing a yellow shirt, blue pants, and white tennis shoes.

He had more experience, but Naruto wasn't worried

"Are you sure about this kid, there are other rookies you could battle," the trainer asked.

"I know, but I don't care," Naruto responded.

"Alright," the trainer responded taking out a pokeball and threw it shouting, "Go Houndour!"

A black dog like pokemon with white part on his head red snout and belly came out.

"Houndour," Naruto responded taking out his Pokedex.

"_Houndour: the dark pokemon. It conveys its feelings using different cries. It works in a pack to cleverly take down prey,"_ The Pokedex mentioned.

"Alright, so it's a fire and dark type," Naruto responded and took out a pokeball, "Rhyhorn! I choose you!"

Rhyhorn came out of it's pokeball.

"Not a bad choice," the trainer responded, "Houndour use torment!"

Houndour started moving around bothering Rhyhorn.

"Rhyhorn stop it with Horn Attack!" Naruto shouted.

Rhyhorn charge at Houndour.

"Houndour use double team!" the trainer shouted.

Houndour started creating images of itself in a circle.

Rhyhorn hit in of the images as Houndour appeared behind it.

"Ember!" the trainer shouted.

Houndour fired small balls of fires.

It hit Rhyhorn, but cause little damage.

"Rhyhorn use horn attack again!" Naruto shouted.

Rhyhorn didn't respond to Naruto's command.

"Houndour use Rock Smash!" the trainer shouted.

Houndour charge at Rhyhorn with rock smash.

"_I got to do something…wait,"_ Naruto thought, "Rhyhorn jump on your hind legs and use stomp!"

Rhyhorn jump onto it's hind legs as Houndour moved in and Rhyhorn stomp down on it.

"Yeah," Naruto responded.

"Not bad for a rooky," the trainer responded.

…

Hinata was practicing a move.

"Piplup use water sport!" Hinata shouted.

Piplup summoned water sport above its head.

"Now bubble!" Hinata shouted.

Piplup fired a series of bubbles at the water sport.

Most of the water sport broke apart but it still over power bubble.

"We almost got it," Hinata responded.

"Have you heard, Trent is battling some rooky from Pallet Town," a trainer said, "And the rooky is doing well."

"I have to see this," another trainer responded.

"_Could it be Naruto,"_ Hinata thought.

…

Naruto was looking at his Pokedex.

"So Torment prevents the enemy from using the same move twice," Naruto responded, "No wander Rhyhorn didn't use horn attack again."

"Are you done looking at your Pokedex?" the trainer asked.

"Oh…uh…yeah," Naruto responded putting up his Pokedex.

"Good, now Houndour use rock smash," the trainer shouted.

Houndour got up and move in again.

"Rhyhorn charge in with horn attack!" Naruto shouted.

Rhyhorn charge in and both Houndour and Rhyhorn hit each other.

Houndour and Rhyhorn were forced back but Rhyhorn took the most damage.

…

Trainers gathered around to see the battle including Hinata.

"Hey it's true, but whose the kid Trent is battling?" a trainer asked.

"That's Naruto Uzumaki," Hinata responded.

"Pip-Piplup," Piplup responded.

…

Suddenly the claws on Rhyhorn started glowing as it stomp on the ground.

A small mountain of rock form under Houndour's feet and pulled it up into the air.

"What the…" Naruto responded.

"Naruto! That's rock climb, use it!" Hinata shouted.

"Oh, Rhyhorn use Rock Climb!" Naruto shouted.

Rhyhorn started charging up the cliff.

"Houndour use double team!" the trainer name Trent shouted.

Houndour form double team and avoided Rhyhorn.

"Rock Smash!" Trent shouted.

Houndour came from behind and came at Rhyhorn.

Houndour hit Rhyhorn sending it to the ground.

"Rhyhorn!" Naruto shouted.

The mountain started going down as Rhyhorn was unconscious.

"I guess I still have a long way to go," Naruto responded returning Rhyhorn to it's pokeball.

"Don't count yourself out," Trent responded, "You did a pretty good job for a rooky."

"Thanks," Naruto responded.

"Hey I started just like you, a rooky with little experience, trying to make my pokemon stronger," Trent responded, "But the key of battling isn't just to get stronger. It's also to learn from each victory and lost, in order to gain experience and new battle styles."

"Thanks," Naruto responded.

Naruto and Trent shook on it.

…

Naruto and Hinata were eating lunch.

However Naruto seem more focus with his journal and Pokedex, studying things up, and writing things down in the journal.

"What are you writing?" Hinata asked.

"Well that battle helped me realize ways to improve my battle style," Naruto responded, "So I'm using what I know about my pokemon, plus info on their moves on their Pokedex to write down new ideas."

"Really?" Hinata responded.

"Yeah," Naruto responded, "Like Ninjask's agility does more than avoid attacks, it also increases it's speed."

"Um Naruto, almost every trainer knows that," Hinata responded.

"Uh…right," Naruto responded with a laugh, "You want to see them?"

"Yeah," Hinata responded.

Naruto handed Hinata the book.

Hinata look through each idea carefully.

"Naruto, these plans are good," Hinata responded.

"Thanks, I was hoping to practice some of them with Treecko and Rhyhorn for the Pewter City Gym, as well as Treecko and Ninjask for the Cerulean City Gym," Naruto responded, "By the way, how's your training for the Cerulean City Contest going?"

"Uh…well…we're getting somewhere," Hinata responded, "But it's still needs work."

"Don't worry, you'll get it," Naruto responded.

"Um right," Hinata responded.

* * *

**A/N:** The next chapter will focus on Hinata's training, as well as something else.


	8. Hinata's Progress

**Hinata's Progress**

Hinata got up one morning to find Naruto wasn't in his bed.

"_Naruto must of got up early to train,"_ Hinata thought.

Hinata got dress in the room since Naruto was gone.

Normally they take turns staying in the room or tent or wherever they were sleeping in, while the other wait outside, but Hinata wander how Naruto was able to get dress without waking her.

Hinata grabbed her pokeballs and headed outside.

"Piplup, Taillow I choose you!" Hinata shouted throwing two Pokeballs.

Taillow and Piplup came out of their pokeballs.

"We're going to practice our contest battle technique today," Hinata responded.

"Taillow!" Taillow shouted.

"Pip-Piplup," Piplup responded.

A set of eyes was watching them.

"Piplup use bubble!" Hinata shouted.

Piplup fired bubble at Taillow.

"Taillow dodge it with a spin and use peck!" Hinata shouted.

Taillow spin around bubble and came at Piplup.

"Piplup jump and use pound!" Hinata shouted.

Piplup jump above Taillow and came down on it.

"Taillow dodge with Quick Attack!" Hinata shouted.

Taillow flew in a bright speed dodging Piplup.

Something came at high speed and tackle Piplup.

"What…" Hinata responded.

Hinata turned to see a brown pokemon with long pointed ears, with light brown fur around it's neck.

"Eevee – Eevee!" the pokemon shouted.

Hinata took out her Pokedex and look it up.

"_Eevee, the evolution pokemon. A rare Pokemon that adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolutionary forms,"_ the Pokedex read.

"Eevee," Hinata responded.

Eevee jump in the 180 degree angle and started kicking sand up at Taillow and Piplup.

"Piplup, blow it away with bubble!" Hinata shouted.

Piplup fired bubble while spinning and destroyed the sand.

Eevee came at Piplup with its tail glowing.

"Taillow block it with Quick Attack!" Hinata shouted.

Taillow use Quick attack to hit Eevee.

Eevee landed on the ground and stood back up.

Eevee started digging underground creating a tunnel.

Piplup and Taillow look around for Eevee.

"Where is it?" Hinata responded.

Suddenly Eevee came out from underground and hit Piplup.

"Eevee," Eevee shouted.

"Taillow! Use peck!" Hinata shouted, "Piplup use Pound!"

Taillow and Piplup charge at Eevee.

Eevee turned around and kick sand into Piplup's eyes, and then use dig to dodge Taillow

"Piplup – pip," Piplup responded rubbing its eyes.

"Taillow!" Taillow responded.

Eevee popped out from underground and jumped at Taillow.

Eevee tackled Taillow into Piplup.

Eevee jumped off and gave Hinata before running off.

"_What was that about?"_ Hinata wondered.

…

Hinata got Taillow and Piplup treated since they took damage.

"I see you had that counter with that Eevee," Nurse Joy responded.

"You know it?" Hinata responded.

"Once a week it comes and disturb the towns people, and then runs off to the forest for a month now," Nurse Joy explained, "No one is for sure why, but a trainer came here once came here upset about angry about something and the next day that Eevee started showing up."

"You don't think that trainer abandon Eevee do you?" Hinata asked.

"Hard to say, there are trainers like that," Nurse Joy responded.

Hinata look down hearing it.

…

Hinata was in hers and Naruto's room.

"Ah that training was good. Treecko Rhyhorn and Ninjask caught onto the training pretty good. Maybe after tomorrow we can battle the Gym," Naruto said coming in and noticed something was up with Hinata, "What's up?"

"Nothing," Hinata responded, "I'm happy to hear how your training is going."

"Yeah," Naruto responded.

…Next Day…

Hinata came out to the forest to look for Eevee.

"Eevee, I challenge you to a pokemon battle," Hinata shouted.

Eevee popped out ready to go.

"I see you accept," Hinata responded.

"Eevee!" Eevee responded with a nod.

"Alright, Piplup you're up!" Hinata shouted throwing a pokeball.

"Piplup – pip!" Piplup shouted coming out.

"Eevee!" Eevee shouted turning around and kick up sand.

"Piplup use Water Sport!" Hinata shouted.

Piplup summoned Water Sport to block the sand.

"Eevee!" Eevee shouted jumping in the air with Iron Tail.

"Dodge and use pound!" Hinata shouted.

Piplup jumped avoiding Iron Tail and came down on Eevee.

Eevee dug into the ground creating a tunnel.

"Piplup fire bubble into the hole!" Hinata shouted.

Piplup fired bubble into the hole.

Eevee was forced out of the ground by the bubble.

Eevee jumped off bubble and headed toward Piplup with a tackle.

"Piplup use Pound!" Hinata shouted.

"Pip – pip- Piplup," Piplup shouted jumping at Eevee.

The two collided and force each other back.

Eevee and Piplup landed on the ground.

"Don't give up Piplup!" Hinata shouted.

"Piplup," Piplup responded.

Piplup aim in the air and formed a dense sphere of water and fired it at Eevee.

Eevee took direct hit from the water pulse.

"Piplup you learn Water Pulse," Hinata responded.

"Piplup," Piplup responded hitting its chest.

Eevee got up and dug into the ground.

"Piplup fire Water Pulse into the hole!" Hinata shouted.

Piplup summoned Water Pulse and threw it into the hole.

A burst of water fired behind Piplup as Eevee was caught into it.

Eevee hit the ground hard.

"Pokeball GO!" Hinata shouted throwing an empty Pokeball.

The pokeball hit Eevee and captured it.

The pokeball hit the ground and started shaking 3 times before stilling.

"We did it," Hinata responded walking over to the pokeball.

Hinata picked it up and threw it shouting, "Come on out Eevee!"

Eevee came out looking upset.

"Listen Eevee, I heard what happened to you and your previous trainer," Hinata said, "That's why you cause so much trouble at Pewter City isn't it."

"Eevee," Eevee growled.

"I'm not going to hurt you Eevee, we're your friends," Hinata responded stretching her hand out.

Eevee tense up until Hinata touch it's head and started petting it.

"I would love for you to join my team Eevee, and I promise I won't abandon you," Hinata responded.

"Eevee," Eevee agreed.

…

Naruto headed to the pokemon center with Treecko on his shoulder.

"Treecko, tomorrow we'll practice some more, and then we'll challenge the gym," Naruto responded.

"Treecko," Treecko responded.

"How about we go see how Hinata is doing," Naruto responded.

"Tree – Treecko!" Treecko responded.

Naruto found Hinata training hard.

…

Hinata was trying a new fusion move with Eevee resting under a tree.

"Piplup use Bubble!" Hinata shouted.

Piplup fired bubble into the air.

"Now capture them with Water Sport!" Hinata shouted.

Piplup summoned water sport around the bubbles.

"Finish it off with Water Pulse!" Hinata shouted.

Piplup summoned water pulse and fired it into the Water Sport/Bubble fusion.

Water pulse hit the combination causing a blast of water in the air that formed a rainbow.

"Perfect Piplup," Hinata responded.

"Piplup!" Piplup responded.

"That was great Hinata!" someone shouted.

Eevee opened it's eyes as it and Hinata look to see Naruto.

"Oh Naruto!" Hinata responded.

Eevee jumped and tackle Naruto.

"What the…what was that about?" Naruto responded.

"Eevee no, Naruto is a friend," Hinata responded, "Sorry Naruto, I just caught Eevee, and it still has trust issues."

"Wait you mean this pokemon is yours?" Naruto asked.

"Eevee!" Eevee responded with a nod.

"It's a long story," Hinata responded.


	9. Naruto's First Gym Battle

**Naruto's First Gym Battle**

Naruto and Hinata were at an open space where Naruto been training.

Rhyhorn and Treecko out ready for what would be a test battle.

"Treecko use Quick Attack!" Naruto shouted.

Treecko use quick attack to run at Rhyhorn.

"Rhyhorn use stomp like I told you!" Naruto shouted.

Rhyhorn jump to its hind legs as Treecko move close to it.

"Treecko jump!" Naruto shouted.

"Rhyhorn use Rock Climb!" Naruto shouted.

Rhyhorm's claws glowed as it slam down summoning a mountain of rock with Treecko on it.

Rhyhorn charge at Treecko.

"Treecko use Bullet Seed!" Naruto shouted, "Rhyhorn dodge it!"

Treecko fired Bullet Seed at Rhyhorn as Rhyhorn move to the side avoiding the attack while still charging.

Rhyhorn hit Treecko headon.

"Treecko grab hold and use Absorb!" Naruto shouted.

Treecko grabbed hold of Rhyhorn as it started draining energy from Rhyhorn.

"Alright that's it!" Naruto shouted.

The mountain collapsed into the ground as Treecko and Rhyhorn took a break.

"What do you think?" Naruto asked.

"Definetely a change," Hinata responded.

"Thanks," Naruto responded, "Now to test it on the gym!"

…

Naruto healed Treecko and Rhyhorn before they headed to the Pewter City Gym.

"Alright, now for my first badge," Naruto responded.

"Already have a new battle strategy huh?" a familiar voice asked.

Brock came up from the side.

"It been a while Naruto, Hinata," Brock greeted.

"Yeah," Naruto responded.

"Are you here for a gym battle?" Hinata asked Brock.

"You could say that," Brock responded, "Come on, I'll show you inside."

…

Brock showed Hinata and Naruto into the building and into the main gym.

The gym had a rectangular field with rocks and huge boulders with bleachers on the sides.

"Hinata, you can watch from the bleachers," Brock responded.

"Okay," Hinata responded heading to the bleachers.

"So Naruto, are you ready for your first Gym Battle?" Brock asked.

"Yeah, but where's the gym leader?" Naruto asked.

"You're looking at him," Brock responded.

"What?" Naruto responded, "You're the gym leader?"

"Yep," Brock responded.

"Why didn't you say that before?" Naruto asked.

"I wanted to see what you can do in person without letting you know who I truly was," Brock responded, "You see the last two trainers I battled was from Pallet Town, and they mention a boy that match your description, who messes up in everything he does, and is considered hopeless in battle."

"Wait if you're talking about Sasuke and Neji, then why did you help me after what you been told," Naruto responded.

"As a gym leader, my job isn't to judge a trainer until I see them in battle," Brock responded, "And from that test battle I put you and Hinata on, I saw a trainer with great potential, he just only begun to scratch the surface of what he's capable of."

Naruto blushed in embarrassment.

"Now, let's see if you begun taping into that potential or not," Brock responded.

"Alright," Naruto responded.

Brock headed to the Gym Leader section of the gym as Naruto headed to the challenger section.

A man with brown hair, black eyes, wearing a white shirt and brown pants came up carrying two flags.

"What's up with the guy?" Naruto asked.

"He's referring this battle," Brock explained, "Gyms requires to have one referee."

"This will be two on two pokemon battle, the will be over when both pokemon on either side are unable to battle. Only the challenger is aloud to switch pokemon during the battle," the referee explained, "Let the battle begin!"

"Sudowoodo, let's go!" Brock shouted throwing a pokeball.

A long brown pokemon standing on it's hind ends, with 3 green like balls on each hand came out.

"Sudowoodo," Naruto responded taking out a Pokedex.

"_Sudowoodo, the imitation pokemon. Even though Sudowoodo is a rock type, they're normally found imitating trees,"_ the Pokedex explained.

"I see," Naruto responded.

"Are you ready Naruto?" Brock asked.

"Rhyhorn I choose you!" Naruto shouted throwing a pokeball.

Rhyhorn came out of the Pokedex.

"Well, I was expecting you use Treecko," Brock responded.

"I told you, I have a new battle style," Naruto explained.

"Alright, lets see how far you've gone," Brock responded.

"Rhyhorn let's start it with horn attack!" Naruto ordered.

Rhyhorn charged at Sudowoodo.

"Straight forward charge seems like the same old strategy Naruto," Brock said, "Sudowoodo use Rock Throw!"

Sudowoodo picked up a rock and threw it at Rhyhorn.

"Dodge it Rhyhorn!" Naruto shouted.

Rhyhorn evaded the rock and continuing its charge.

"Stone Edge!" Brock shouted.

Sudowoodo summoned two rings of multiple rocks and fired them at Rhyhorn.

"Dodge it!" Naruto shouted.

Rhyhorn dodge the attacks while still running.

Rhyhorn made a direct hit on Sudowoodo.

Sudowoodo slid back from Rhyhorn's attack.

"Rhyhorn move in again!" Naruto shouted.

Rhyhorn started charging at Sudowoodo.

"Alright Naruto, you ask for this," Brock responded, "Sudowoodo use Low Kick!"

"Rhyhorn now!" Naruto shouted, "Use Stomp!"

Just as Sudowoodo move low Rhyhorn jump to its hind legs and stomp down on Sudowoodo's leg before it could kick.

"Sudowoodo!" Sudowoodo shouted in pain.

"Now finish it off with Rock Climb!" Naruto shouted.

Rhyhorn's claws grew as it hit the ground forming a mountain with Sudowoodo on top.

Rhyhorn charge at Sudowoodo.

"Sudowoodo stop it with Strength!" Brock shouted.

Sudowoodo grabbed Rhyhorn by the head and stopped it.

"Rhyhorn use Stomp!" Naruto shouted.

Rhyhorn jumped to it's hind legs knocking Sudowoodo off guard, and Rhyhorn stomp down on Sudowoodo.

Sudowoodo fell off the mountain and hit the field.

"Sudowoodo!" Brock shouted.

"Sudo…" Sudowoodo responded and passed out.

"Sudowoodo is unable to battle, Rhyhorn wins!" the referee announced.

The mountain collapsed as Rhyhorn catch it's breath.

Brock return Sudowoodo back to it's pokeball.

"Not bad Naruto, you worked on how to avoid attacks while still attacking yourself," Brock responded, "However you won't be able to keep doing that with my next pokemon."

"Bring it on!" Naruto shouted.

"Onix I choose you!" Brock shouted throwing a pokeball.

A Rock like snake pokemon came out of the pokeball.

"Onix," Naruto responded taking out the Pokedex.

"_Onix, the rock snake pokemon. When Onix travels underground, it causes rumbling and tremors. It can move at 50 mph,"_ the Pokedex explained.

"_So what are you going to do now Naruto,"_ Brock thought.

"Rhyhorn return!" Naruto shouted.

"Huh?" Brock responded.

Naruto return Rhyhorn back into it's pokeball.

…

Hinata was watching carefully.

"_Naruto, what are you up to,"_ Hinata thought.

…

"Treecko I choose you!" Naruto shouted throwing a pokeball.

Treecko came out of its pokeball.

"This battle between Onix and Treecko will now begin!" the referee shouted.

"Onix use dig!" Brock shouted.

Onix hit the ground and dug in creating a tunnel.

"Treecko stay put!" Naruto ordered.

Treecko lowered on all 4 and stay put.

"What is he up to," Brock responded.

"Treecko!" Treecko suddenly shouted.

"Use Quick Attack!" Naruto shouted.

Treecko zoomed off with quick attack as Onix dug strait out from where Treecko was standing.

"Now Bullet Seed!" Naruto shouted.

Treecko fired Bullet Seed and hit Onix.

"Onix use dig!" Brock shouted.

Onix dug into the ground again.

"Stay put," Naruto responded.

"Again," Brock responded.

It been a while before Treecko shouted again.

"Use Quick Attack to jump to another boulder!" Naruto shouted.

Treecko jumped to another boulder as Onix came out from underground.

"Bullet Seed!" Naruto shouted.

Treecko fired Bullet Seed at Onix again.

"Now I see why he switch Pokemon," Brock responded, "Onix use Iron Tail!"

Onix's tail glowed as it moved its tail toward Treecko for a slam.

"Quick Attack!" Naruto shouted.

Treecko use Quick Attack to jump between boulders dodging Iron Tail.

"Now Bullet Seed!" Naruto shouted.

Treecko fired another round of Bullet Seed at Onix.

"This is getting annoying," Brock responded, "Onix slow Treecko down with Flash Cannon!"

Onix gathered light in its mouth and fired the light in an attack.

"Treecko!" Naruto shouted.

Treecko jumped as Flash cannon hit the ground in an explosion.

The smoke cleared as Treecko disappeared.

"Where did Treecko go now," Brock responded.

"Treecko use Quick Attack!" Naruto shouted.

Treecko jumped out of one of the tunnels and climb onto Onix.

"Cleaver," Brock responded, "Onix shake it off!"

Onix started trying to shake off Treecko.

"Treecko jump!" Naruto shouted.

"Treecko!" Treecko shouted jumping off Onix.

"Tackle it!" Brock shouted.

Onix headed toward Treecko with a tackle.

"Jump again with Quick Attack!" Naruto shouted.

Treecko jumped with Quick Attack back onto Onix as it hit the ground.

"Treecko use absorb!" Naruto shouted.

"Treecko!" Treecko responded glowing as it drawn energy from Onix.

"Onix shake Treecko off with dig!" Brock shouted.

Onix dug into the ground with Treecko on it.

"Treecko use Bullet Seed!" Naruto shouted.

Treecko fired Bullet Seed at Onix underground

Onix came out as Bullet Seed was still hitting it.

Treecko jumped off after ending.

Onix and Treecko were breathing heavily from the combinations.

Onix collapsed onto the ground unconscious.

"Onix is unable to battle!" the trainer shouted, "Winner of this battle is Naruto Uzumaki!"

"We…we did it…" Naruto responded, "We won our first Gym Battle!"

Treecko collapsed but Naruto ran up to it and grabbed Treecko.

"You won Treecko, you did great!" Naruto shouted.

…

Hinata watch Naruto with a smile as Naruto cheered loudly.

It was his first victory in an actual battle.

"_You did great Naruto,"_ Hinata thought.

…Later Outside the gym…

"You did great Naruto, better than I expected," Brock responded.

"Thank you," Naruto responded.

"As proof for defeating the Pewter City Gym, here's your boulder badge," Brock said taking out a grey octagon shape badge with a small octagon in the middle surrounded by upside down trapazoids.

Brock handed Naruto his badge.

Naruto look at it and smiled.

"Where are you planning to go next?" Brock asked.

"We're planning to go to Cerulean City since there's a gym and a contest going on there that I'm planning to enter," Hinata responded, "But considering how long we been here, I wander if it's to late."

"Actually, the contest there isn't for a few more days," Brock responded.

"How do you know that?" Naruto asked.

"I'm a good friend of the Gym Leader there, and her sisters helps support the contest to encourage coordinators to try it out," Brock explained, "In fact, the gym leader's sisters do performance so much as well, that she's like the black sheep."

"Who is the gym leader there anyways?" Naruto asked.

"Her name is Misty, and don't think because she grew up with performance that she's an easy win, think again, she's devoted to training, raising and battling with water types," Brock responded.

"Oh don't worry about that," Naruto responded.

"So how do we get there in time for the contest?" Hinata asked.

"Well the quickest route is through Mt. Moon," Brock responded, "If you're lucky you might also see some Cleffas Clefairys and Clefables that live up there."

"Thank you," Hinata responded.

"Yeah thanks," Naruto responded.

"Naruto one other thing," Brock responded, "Each Gym you battle will get tougher than the previous, so don't lighten up just because you won more badges."

"I know, I'll keep on training," Naruto responded.

Naruto and Brock shook hands before he and Hinata head to the Pokemon Center so that Naruto can rest up his pokemon before leaving for Cerulean City.

* * *

**A/N:** Reminder- This crossover involves the seasons of Pokemon as well as the original Manga series Pokemon Adventures. Plus with every pokemon from Kanto Johto Hoenn and Sinnoh involved.


	10. Trouble on Mount Moon

**Trouble on Mount Moon**

Evolution Stones, a rare type of stones that can help some pokemon to evolve.

There are different types of stones, each type of stone matches the power of the pokemon it hold.

These stones are scattered across the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh, and some trainers would do anything to get their hands on them.

In the caves of Mount Moon, one of these evolution stones known as the Moon Stones is stored, and is use by Pokemon called Cleffa, Clefairy, and Clefable for a ritual called the moon dance.

However this dance is rarely seen by humans as the Cleffas Clefairys and Clefables that dwelled in the caves of this mountain, are normally shy around humans and hide from them.

Only lucky few have ever seen the moon dance.

…Story…

Naruto and Hinata made it at Mount Moon.

"So this is Mount Moon," Naruto responded.

"Yeah," Hinata responded and look at a map, "If we go through this mountain, we can reach Cerulean City."

"Cool, hey maybe we'll see some of those pokemon Brock mentioned as well as other cave dwelling Pokemon," Naruto responded.

"It's possible," Hinata responded.

"Alright, then let's go!" Naruto responded.

…

A man with tan skin, a scar on his nose, his hair tied upward, wearing a grey shirt green vest, black pants and shoes was at Mount Moon.

He was spying on pokemon that seem to have a shark like body, but with arms and legs.

"_Why aren't you in your caves,"_ the man thought.

…

Naruto and Hinata were taking a short break, after spending time walking.

Naruto had Treecko out of it's pokeball as they explored.

They found the shark like pokemon on the way.

Naruto took out his Pokedex.

"_Gible: the Land Shark Pokemon. It attacks using its huge mouth. While its attacks are powerful, it hurts itself out of clumsiness too,"_ the Pokedex explained.

"Oh cool," Naruto responded.

"Treecko!" Treecko responded.

Suddenly there was a small blast and the ground shook.

The Gibles ran away from the sound.

"What was that?" Naruto responded.

The ground shook again as one of the Gibles fell.

Naruto rushed to the Gible.

…

The man was watching as Naruto rushed to the Gible.

"Wait that's…" the man responded.

…

Naruto kneeled down to Gible.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Gible," Gible responded and look to see a human, "Gible…Gible!"

Gible back away from Naruto.

"Hey it's okay, I'm a friend," Naruto responded, "I know!"

Naruto dug through his backpack and took out a fruit.

"See, I'm a friend," Naruto responded.

Gible took the fruit and ran off.

"That's odd," Naruto responded.

"Naruto, is that you?" someone asked.

Naruto turned to see the man standing there.

"Iruka?" Naruto responded, "What are you doing here?"

"I was studying up on some weird activities that been going on here," Iruka responded.

"Naruto!" Hinata shouted running to Naruto.

"Oh hey Hinata," Naruto greeted.

Hinata turned to see Iruka standing there.

"Who are you?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata, this is Iruka Umino, he use to give me tips on battling," Naruto responded.

…

Naruto and Iruka explained a few things.

"So you use to help Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Sort of," Iruka responded, "He was doing poorly as a trainer."

"I change since then," Naruto responded and took out the boulder badge, "I even won the boulder badge."

"That's good to hear," Iruka responded, "I'm guessing that since both of you are here, you're heading to Cerulean City."

"Yes, there's a contest going on there that I was hoping to enter, and Naruto wants to challenge the gym," Hinata explained.

"Iruka, you said there were some strange activities going on here, what do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"It's best to show you," Iruka answered.

…

Iruka took them to a cave that was lighted up with lights.

"This is the reason the cave dwelling pokemon been outside lately," Iruka explained, "To add to it, there been strange blast sounds."

"I heard one earlier," Hinata responded.

"Hey what's that?" Naruto asked.

A pink fairy like pokemon with brown ears along with a smaller version of it that look as if star shape were walking pass the cave, both carrying a stone.

"A Cleffa and Clefairy," Iruka responded, "It's odd to see them out here.

Naruto and Hinata took out their Pokedex.

"_Cleffa, the Star Shape Pokemon. It is often seen when shooting stars fill the night skies. It's said to arrive on a shooting star,"_ Hinata's Pokedex explained.

"_Clefairy, the Fairy Pokemon and the evolve form of Cleffa. It is said that happiness will come to those who see a gathering of Clefairy dancing under a full moon,"_ Naruto's Pokedex explained.

"So those are Cleffa and Clefairy," Naruto responded, "But what's that they're carrying?"

"Those are Moon Stones," Iruka explained, "They have the power to evolve certain pokemon, and Cleffas and Clefairys use them for their moon dance."

"What is the moon dance?" Hinata asked.

"It's sort of like a ritual Cleffas Clefairys and Clefables goes through on a night of a full moon," Iruka explained, "Tonight is a full moon, so it makes sense that they're out here gathering Moon Stones."

"But why are there lights in the caves?" Naruto asked.

"That's what I'm here to find out," Iruka responded.

"Let us come along," Naruto responded.

"No, its too dangerous," Iruka responded, "You and Hinata either wait here or go on to where you're going."

"But…" Naruto responded.

"NO!" Iruka responded.

Iruka headed in as Naruto and Hinata decided to wait.

"Naruto, what does Iruka do anyways?" Hinata asked.

"He was a Pokemon Trainer when he was our age, but now he does research and investigations any weird events going on," Naruto responded.

Naruto noticed a Gible was running to the cave.

"_That Gible,"_ Naruto thought and decided to go after it.

"Naruto, Iruka told us to stay!" Hinata responded.

Naruto responded as he fallowed the Gible, and Hinata decided to fallow.

…

Team Rocket members were exploring the caves and stayed in hiding.

"Found anything?" one asked.

"No, but they can't be too far," the other responded.

A bigger version of Clefairy was hopping around carrying a Moon Stone.

"Hey that Clefable has one!" one of them shouted.

Clefable turned and saw the members running after it and it ran away.

…

Team Rocket members chased Clefable to a corner.

"Alright, now give us that moon stone!" the member shouted, "In fact you can come with us while you're at it."

"Clefable," Clefable responded.

…

Naruto lost Gible again.

"Where that Gible go now?" Naruto responded.

"Naruto we should go back," Hinata responded

"Clefable!" someone shouted.

"What was that?" Naruto responded and ran toward the sound.

"Naruto!" Hinata responded fallowing.

…

Iruka was looking around.

"Someone was here, and they were looking for something," Iruka responded.

"Clefable!" someone shouted.

"That doesn't sound good," Iruka responded and chased after the sound.

…

Naruto and Hinata found Team Rocket Members surrounding a Clefable.

Hinata took out her Pokedex to find out about Clefable.

"_Clefable: The fairy pokemon, and the evolve form of Clefairy. Clefable is very wary and rarely shows itself to people. its ears can hear a pin drop over half a mile away," _the Pokedex explained.

"Naruto we should do something," Hinata responded, "Naruto…"

Naruto was staring at the red R on the uniforms and remember it from Viridian City.

"_Those men again,"_ Naruto thought and took out a pokeball, "Treecko come on out!"

Treecko came out of its pokeball.

"Use Bullet Seed!" Naruto shouted.

Treecko fired bullet seeds at Team Rocket.

…

Team Rocket members heard something and turned just to be hit by bullet seed.

Naruto and Treecko ran in front of Clefable.

"Who is that kid?" one member asked.

"Wait that's the kid that tried to stop us at Viridian City!" the other responded.

"Leave here or else!" Naruto responded.

The members that recognize Naruto laugh.

"Relax guys, this kid is a pathetic weakling," The leader said taking out a pokeball.

…

Hinata knew Naruto was in trouble.

"Piplup I choose you!" Hinata shouted taking out the pokeball and threw it to the ground.

Piplup popped out of the pokeball.

"Piplup use Water Pulse!" Hinata shouted.

Piplup summoned water pulse and threw it at the men.

…

Team Rocket heard something and turned just to be hit by Water Pulse.

"Naruto!" Hinata shouted, "Who are these guys?"

"Team Rocket, they tried to steal pokemon at Viridian City a while back," Naruto responded, "I don't know what the deal about them though."

"Step a side kid, we just want the Moon Stone and that Clefable the leader responded.

"No way!" Naruto responded.

"So be it!" the group leader shouted taking out 2 pokeball and threw it shouting, "Go Ariados Golbat!"

A huge Red spider like pokemon with black lines and yellow long legs, along with a bigger version of Zubat with Eyes and feet coming off it's legs came out of it's pokeballs.

"Ariados?" Naruto responded as he and Hinata taking out his Pokedex.

"_Ariados, the Long Leg Pokemon. It attaches silk to its prey and set it free. Later, it tracks the silk to the prey and its friends,"_ Hinata's Pokedex explained.

"_Golbat, the bat pokemon, and the evolve form of Zubat. Its sharp fangs punctures the toughest of hides and have small holes for greedily sucking blood,"_ Naruto's Pokedex explained.

…

Iruka arrived and saw the battle.

"_Naruto, Hinata what are you doing?"_ Iruka thought.

…

"Ariados use night shade!" the leader shouted.

Ariados fired a black energy at Treecko and Piplup.

"Treecko dodge!" Naruto shouted.

"You two Piplup!" Hinata shouted.

Treecko and Piplup jumped to avoid the attack.

"Golbat use Wing Attack on Treecko!" the leader shouted.

Golbat moved in toward Treecko with wing attack.

"Piplup protect Treecko with Bubble!" Hinata shouted.

Piplup fired bubbles at Golbat.

Golbat took direct hit by the bubbles.

"String Shot Ariados!" the leader shouted.

Ariados fired a silk of webbing at Treecko.

"Use Quick Attack to dodge!" Naruto shouted.

Treecko use Quick Attack to avoid String Shot.

"Piplup now use Water Pulse!" Hinata shouted.

Piplup fired another Water Pulse at Ariados and Golbat sending them at the leader.

"Naruto let's go," Hinata responded.

"Ah…alright," Naruto responded, "Clefable you better run too."

"Clefable," Clefable agreed.

Naruto Hinata Treecko Piplup and Clefable ran out of there.

…

"That was too close," Hinata responded.

"Yeah," Naruto responded.

"But you two did a pretty good job," someone said.

They turned to see Iruka.

"Iruka, um listen…" Naruto responded.

"You're not in trouble," Iruka responded, "I was upset that you disobeyed me, because I was worried for your safety, but after seeing you two battle, I know better."

"Thanks," Naruto responded.

"I'm guessing you want us to wait outside then?" Hinata responded.

"Not now," Iruka responded, "You two are in here, so you might as well help."

"What are we going to do about Clefable?" Naruto asked.

"Protect it, and return it to it's friends," Iruka responded.

"Clefable," Clefable responded.

"Gible!" someone said.

"Huh?" Iruka Naruto and Hinata responded turning to see Gible.

"Hey it's that Gible again," Naruto responded.

Gible walked up to Clefable.

"Gible – Gible – Gib Gible," Gible told Clefable.

"Clefable – Clefable," Clefable responded.

"I think Gible just volunteer itself to help," Iruka explained.

"Gible Gib," Gible responded.

"Great," Naruto responded.

…

Naruto Hinata Iruka and Gible fallowed Clefable.

Clefable took them to a wide area with a open light coming down.

"Clefable!" Clefable shouted.

Clefairys Cleffas and Clefables gathered in the room.

"So this must be where the moon dance take place," Naruto responded.

"And thank you for showing us here," someone said.

They turned to see Team Rocket's squad leader.

"You guys still won't leave?" Naruto asked.

"We came here for the moon stones and any pokemon we can get!" the leader responded.

"I'll take care of them," Iruka said taking out a pokeball and threw it, "Go Arcanine!"

A large brown and red fur dog like pokemon came out.

"Not this time!" the leader shouted throwing a pokeball shouting, "Go Donphan!"

An armor like pokemon with legs and tusk came out.

"Arcanine use Hidden Power!" Iruka shouted.

Arcanine fired a series of Hidden Power at Donphan.

"Donphan use Defense Curl!" The leader responded.

Donphan curled up and took the hit.

"Now use Rollout!" the leader shouted.

Donphan started spinning right at Arcanine.

"Arcanine use double team!" Iruka shouted

Arcanine use double team to avoid the attack.

"Gyro Ball!" the leader shouted.

Donphan spin rapiding with a light surrounding it as it hit each image until it hit Arcanine.

"Gible Gible," Gible told Naruto.

"What do you want now?" Naruto asked.

"I think Gible wants to fight with you Naruto," Hinata responded..

"Is that true?" Naruto asked.

"Gible," Gible responded.

"Okay, first lets see your moves," Naruto responded taking out his Pokedex.

The Pokedex read Gible.

"_Gible's moves Sandstorm, Dig, Dragon Rage, and Dragon Pulse."_ The Pokedex explained.

"Alright, Gible use Dragon Pulse!" Naruto shouted.

Gible summoned a ball of energy and fired it.

Dragon Pulse hit Donphan directly.

"What!" the leader responded.

"Now use Sandstorm!" Naruto shouted.

Gible summoned a storm of sand that hit Donphan.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Iruka asked.

"Helping you out," Naruto responded.

"Eevee come on out to help too!" Hinata shouted throwing a pokeball.

"Eevee!" Eevee shouted coming out.

"Jump and use Iron Tail!" Hinata shouted.

"Defense Curl!" the leader shouted.

Donphan curled up but Eevee hit Donphan with force.

"Arcanine use Rock Smash!" Iruka shouted.

Arcanine's leg glowed as it slam down on Donphan.

"Fine you win, we'll be back!" the leader shouted returning Donphan and run.

"Alright," Naruto shouted.

"Thanks guys," Iruka responded.

"No problem," Naruto responded.

"Clefable," Clefable responded.

"Huh?" Hinata responded.

"Clefable Clefable Clefable," Clefable responded.

"Clefable is allowing us to stay to see the moon dance as their graditude," Iruka responded.

"Why not," Naruto responded.

Hinata nodded as she agreed.

That night Clefables Clefairys and Cleffas gathered the moon stones they collected and hop around them.

"So this is the moon dance," Naruto responded.

"Yeah," Iruka responded.

A bright light from the moon hit the stones as the Clefairys, Cleffas, and Clefables dance.

"Amazing," Naruto responded.

"Uh huh," Hinata agreed.

…

The next day Iruka took Naruto and Hinata to the path.

"This path should take you strait to Cerulean City," Iruka explained.

"Are you coming with us?" Naruto asked.

"No, I got to clean up the mess Team Rocket made," Iruka explained, "Oh and Naruto, do you have a case for your gym badges?"

"No, I been keeping them in a pocket," Naruto responded.

"Well here," Iruka responded handing a case, "Think of it as my good luck present."

"Thanks," Naruto responded and opening in.

Inside as 8 slots covered by foam, for 8 badges.

Naruto took out his boulder badge and place it in the first slot.

"Also Hinata good luck in your contest," Iruka said, "You'll need it."

"Thanks," Hinata responded.

Naruto and Hinata headed off.

Little did they know, the Gible that helped them was fallowing.

* * *

**A/N:** Naruto will catch Gible later.

I decided something for the Pokemon Contest. For my own switch up in it, I decided to have it where coordinators can switch between any of the pokemon they register for the contest they entered in for each round. Meaning they don't have to stick to one pokemon for only the Performance Round and One Pokemon for only the battle round. But they can only use the pokemon they were able to register before the contest and they can only re-register a new pokemon before the contest not during a contest.

Also I was thinking of having some locations to have Double round contest, like in the sinnoh league with double performance and double battle rounds. But only to give coordinators a taste of some of the Grand Festival because I was thinking to have 2 performance rounds, first one being a single performance round, then the second being a double performance round before the battle rounds of course.

**Trouble on Mount Moon**


	11. Cerulean City Performance

**Cerulean City Performance**

Naruto and Hinata arrived at Cerulean City.

"We made it!" Naruto shouted, "Cerulean City we're here!"

"Yeah," Hinata agreed.

"Man, I wander what should we do now that we're here. I mean other than visit the Pokemon Center," Naruto responded.

"Um Naruto, maybe we should find out when is the Pokemon Contest is being held," Hinata responded.

"Yeah, that's right, your first contest is here," Naruto responded, "I can't wait to see how all your hard work finally pays off."

"You mean…you're going to watch it?" Hinata asked.

"Of course, if you're going to be there when I challenge gyms for badges, I should be there for you when you enter contest for ribbons," Naruto responded, "That's what friends are for right?"

"Yeah, you're right," Hinata responded.

…

They headed to the Pokemon Contest Hall.

"Excuse me, but I like to register for the pokemon contest," Hinata responded.

"Alright, I just need your contest pass," the woman in charge responded.

"I don't have one," Hinata responded.

"Oh so this is your first contest then," the lady responded, "Don't worry about it, I'll just enter your data in here. You have something we can use to register you?"

"I have a Pokedex," Hinata responded.

"That'll work," the lady responded.

Hinata handed the lady the Pokedex.

The lady put the Pokedex through the slot on the computer.

A picture of Hinata appeared on the computer.

After a few second of typing.

"Here you go," the lady said handing a card, a case, 2 ball like capsule, and an envelope, "This pass will allow you to enter any contest in the Kanto region, and only the Kanto Region. This case will allow you to hold any ribbons you win. And the ball capsule and seals in the envelope is for your pokemon entrance. Just put your pokeball with the pokemon in it into the capsule, place a seal of your choosing into it and when the pokemon comes out a show of either stars bubbles ribbons or anything else will come out with the pokemon. The designs depends on what seal you use."

"Thank you," Hinata responded.

"Now which of your pokemon you want to use in the contest?" the lady asked.

"Um…I like to use Piplup, Eevee, and Taillow," Hinata responded.

"Why does it matter what pokemon she use?" Naruto asked.

"Well…you see, in contest you can register pokemon you plan to use in any rounds. If something happened before the contest to your pokemon where you need to re-register, you can do so as long as its not during the contest," the lady responded, "This way a coordinator can let their pokemon rest during rounds. The most the coordinator can register in any other contest is 6, since that's the most the trainer can carry."

"Oh," Naruto responded.

The lady register Eevee Piplup and Taillow.

"Alright then, the contest is tomorrow," the lady responded, "I wish you luck."

…

Naruto and Hinata headed to the Pokemon Center.

"So you think you're ready?" Naruto asked.

"I think so, but honestly, I don't expect winning my first contest," Hinata responded, "But if I don't enter I won't get the full experience."

"Yeah I guess that makes sense," Naruto responded.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga, your pokemon are fully healed," Nurse Joy announced.

"Let's go pick up our team and start training," Naruto responded.

"Yeah," Hinata responded.

…

Hinata and Naruto were outside.

Eevee and Ninjask were out of their pokeballs.

"Ninjask lets start it off with whirlwind!" Naruto shouted.

Ninjask fired a strong whirlwind.

"Eevee dodge it with dig!" Hinata shouted.

Eevee dug underground avoiding whirlwind.

Naruto and Ninjask look around.

Suddenly Eevee came out from behind.

"Eevee use Iron Tail!" Hinata shouted.

Eevee summoned Iron Tail as it came at Ninjask.

"Use Agility!" Naruto shouted.

Ninjask avoided Eevee with Agility.

"Keep it up Ninjask!" Naruto shouted.

Ninjask moved swiftly around Eevee getting faster with each move.

"Eevee send sand attack around you!" Hinata shouted.

Eevee jumped around kicking sand around the place.

"Ninjask blow it away with whirlwind!" Naruto shouted.

Ninjask blew a strong whirlwind that stopped the sand.

"Eevee, use tackle!" Hinata shouted.

Eeveen jump at Ninjask.

"Ninjask use Shadow Ball!" Naruto shouted.

Ninjask fired a Shadow Ball at Eevee.

"Send it back with Iron Tail!" Hinata shouted.

Eevee's tail glowed as it hit the Shadow Ball and send it back at Ninjask.

"Agility," Naruto shouted.

Ninjask dodge with agility.

Eevee landed on the ground as Ninjask flew in the air.

There was clapping and Naruto and Hinata turned to see a girl with red hair tied to the side wearing an yellow shirt, blue shorts and white shoes.

"Not bad you two," the girl responded, "I take it either you're here for a contest or a gym battle."

"I'm here for a gym battle, but Hinata is here for a contest," Naruto responded, "My name is Naruto by the way."

"My name is Misty, I'm the gym leader here," Misty responded, "If your name is Naruto and Hinata, then you two must be the ones Brock, the gym leader of Pewter City, told me about."

"Yeah," Naruto responded, "Brock mentioned you before we left."

"What are you doing?" Hinata asked.

"I'm actually taking the day off to help my sisters with something," Misty responded, "If you want to see it, come to the Cerulean Stage."

"Sure," Naruto responded.

…

Naruto and Hinata headed to what was a stage.

Inside was like an aquarium for water pokemon.

"Wow," Naruto responded.

"Excuse me, where can we find the stadium?" Hinata asked a man.

"Oh, you're here to see the show huh?" the man asked, "Just down the hall first door to your right, you can't miss it."

"Thanks," Hinata responded, "Come on Naruto!"

"Wow," Naruto responded looking through the glass seeing all sorts of water types.

"Naruto," Hinata responded.

…

Hinata manage to pull Naruto from the glass and they found the main room.

It was a room full of bleachers around a tank and stands.

A heart shape pokemon jumped through the ring fallowed by a pink-brown slug pokemon, and a seel like pokemon with a horn on it's head.

There were three woman on three solid floating circle cement.

One was a woman with pink hair wearing a yellow swimsuit.

2nd one had blue long hair wearing a green swimsuit.

The 3rd one was the tallest with yellow-blond long hair wearing a red-pink swimsuit.

All three were directing each pokemon.

"Wow," Naruto responded as he and Hinata took out their Pokedex.

"_Luvdisc: the Rendezvous Pokemon. It lives in warm sears. It is said that a couple finding this Pokemon will be blessed with eternal love," _Naruto's Pokedex explained.

"_Gastrodon: the Sea Slug Pokemon. It has a pliable body without any bones. If any part of its body is torn off, it grows right back,"_ Hinata's Pokedex explained and switch to the 3rd Pokemon, _"Seel the Sea Lion Pokemon. A Pokemon that lives on icebergs. It swims in the sea using the point on its head to breakup ice."_

"Luvdisc, Gastrodon, and Seel," Naruto responded.

"Luvdisc use Aqua Jet!" the pink hair girl shouted.

Luvdisc surround its body with water as it swam through the water.

"Gastrodon use Water pulse!" the blue hair girl shouted.

Gastrodon fired Water pulse onto Luvdisc's Aqua Jet giving Aqua Jet more power.

"Now Seel Icy Wind!" the yellow-blond hair girl shouted.

Seel fired a freezing wind at the Aqua Jet, leaving a trail of breeze with the jet.

Luvdisc moved through the rings as the Ice freeze the rings.

"Awesome," Naruto responded.

"You can tell they're performers," Hinata responded.

The three girls return their pokemon to their pokeballs.

"Now for intermission," one of them shouted.

"There you two are," someone said.

Naruto and Hinata turned to see it was Misty.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Misty asked.

"Yeah," Naruto responded.

"I take it they're your sisters?" Hinata asked.

"Yep," Misty responded, "You want to meet them in person?"

"Sure," Hinata responded.

…

Misty took them back stage where the girls were preparing for the second round.

"Oh Misty, you came," the blond hair girl said.

"Of course, I said I would," Misty responded.

"Who are those two?" the blue hair girl asked.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki. He's here to challenge my gym. And this is Hinata Hyuuga, she's here for the pokemon contest," Misty introduced, "Naruto Hinata these are my sisters. This is Daisy (the blond hair girl), Violet (Blue hair girl), and Lilly (Pink hair girl)."

"So you're a coordinator huh?" Lilly asked, "Not a trainer like that other Hyuuga that battled Misty."

"Other Hyuuga, you mean Neji?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, he was hear the other day and battled Misty," Violet explained.

"He was pretty good," Lilly explained.

"Neji is my cousin, but I'm more into contest than earning badges," Hinata explained.

"That's good to know," Daisy responded, "Lilly Violet and I support the contest so much that the Cerulean City sometimes asked one of us to host the contest here."

"In fact Daisy is hosting tomorrow's contest," Lily responded.

"We like your show by the way," Naruto responded, "That was amazing how you use your water types?"

"Thanks," Violet responded, "Not many trainers are into performance. Some think it's a waste of a pokemon's skills."

"Not me, I support Hinata with her goal. Just like she does the same for me," Naruto responded, "In fact, we often train together to improve our skills."

"Good to know," Lilly responded.

"By the way Hinata, is this your first contest?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah," Hinata responded, "But I been working hard to prepare for it."

"Then how about you be our guest performer in the second half of the show?" Daisy asked.

"Hey that might actually work," Misty responded.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Once in a while when we find a new coordinator, we allow them perform with us in the show," Lily explained.

"That way, they get the idea what it's like to perform their moves in a contest," Violet explained.

"We learn, the more experience you have with practice performance in front of someone or better a group, the less stress out you'll be when you perform for real," Daisy explained.

"Thank you, but I don't have anything to wear," Hinata responded.

"Don't worry about it," Violet responded, "We have a stand above the tank we use for something like this."

"Thank you," Hinata responded.

…

Naruto and Misty took their seats as Daisy came out to great the crowd.

"Okay audience, we have a quick change of plans," Daisy shouted, "Today we're going to have a rooky coordinator perform what she learn."

The crowd cheered in response.

"You knew about this?" Naruto responded.

"Yeah, I always do things like this," Misty responded.

A box like stand came up with Hinata on it.

Hinata placed Piplup's pokeball in a poke-capsule and placed a bubble like seal on it.

"Piplup come on out!" Hinata shouted throwing the ball.

The Pokeball/Capsule opened as bubbles streamed out and Piplup appeared.

"Pip Piplup," Piplup shouted.

"Piplup dive into the water!" Hinata shouted.

Piplup dived into the tank and swam around.

"Now use bubble!" Hinata shouted.

Piplup fired the water and tank with bubbles.

"Now use Water Pulse!" Hinata shouted.

Piplup fired Water Pulse into the bottom.

The water pulse force the water upwards into the air with Piplup on top and the bubbles in the air.

"Now water sport!" Hinata shouted.

Piplup summoned water sport that fuse with the water sending it toward the crowd in a splash.

The crowd cheered in response.

"Wow, Hinata is really good," Misty responded, "She's like a natural."

"I told you we practiced," Naruto responded.

…

Naruto meet up with Hinata and the Cerulean Performing Sisters.

"That was great Hinata," Daisy responded.

"Um thanks," Hinata responded.

"So Naruto, when do you want to battle?" Misty asked.

"Actually I think it would be nice to wait until after the contest," Naruto responded, "Hinata is wanting to watch me battle gyms, I should return the favor and watch her enter contest."

"I can understand," Misty responded.

"Hinata, one final advice, don't let the stress of performing get to you," Daisy said, "Just give it your best and don't give up."

"Thanks," Hinata responded.

So Hinata had her first performance and she's ready for her first contest, while Naruto makes time to watch it and prepare for his 2nd Gym Battle.

* * *

**A/N:** So you know, even though I'm not having pokemon from the Unova Region appeared, I decided not to do the same with the new attacks that appeared in the Unova Region Seasons of Pokemon. That includes Flame Charge, Electro Ball, Volt Switch, and any other new attacks.


	12. Hinata's First Contest

**Hinata's First Contest**

Pokemon Contest, a place where a type of trainers that perform with their pokemon called coordinators, to wow the judges with their moves.

First the contest starts with a performance round, as pokemon show their moves in ways that either matches their beauty, their cuteness, their intelligence, their coolness, or their toughness.

8 coordinators are selected from the group to enter the next round.

Then there's the pokemon battle performance round where two trainers out of 8 selected to battle each other with full points for 5 minutes, as they tried to knock each other points down within the time limit by performing while battling to out perform the other pokemon.

The winner of battle is decided when either they knock the other pokemon out, or when the 5 minutes are up and the one with the most points win.

This keeps going as each two trainer matches happen with trainers taking turns until 8 become 4 trainers that won, then 4 become 2 trainers that won, and 2 trainers become one winner, and that one winner wins the whole contest and wins a ribbon.

Coordinators must travel across the region they're entering in until they win 5 ribbons, and with 5 ribbons, they will be able to enter the Grand Festival.

…

Hinata was awake at night thinking of her contest.

She got up and walked to the balcony of the room.

"Can't sleep huh?" someone asked.

Hinata turned to see Naruto.

"No, I'm still nervous," Hinata responded.

"I can't blame you. It's your first contest," Naruto responded, "But yesterday you were great. You use that tank to your advantage like a pro."

"Thanks," Hinata responded.

"Win or lose, it's about giving it our best," Naruto responded.

"Right," Hinata responded.

…The Next Day…

Everyone gathered at the contest hall for the Pokemon Contest.

Naruto was only allowed to be in back stage for support.

Hinata was nervous but she had high hopes.

_"I have to stay calm,"_ Hinata thought.

…

On stage, Daisy came out.

"Hello everyone! My name is Daisy, and I'm hosting Cerulean City Pokemon Contest. As you know, coordinators enters these contest in hopes to earn one of these ribbons!" Daisy said holding out an ocean blue ribbon with a rain drop metal piece in the center, "Coordinators must earn 5 of these in hopes to enter the Grand Festival."

…

"So that's what a ribbon looks like," Naruto said.

"Yeah, it's more fancy than most gym badges, but it just shows the difference between contest and gyms," someone said.

Naruto turned to see it was Misty.

"Misty! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"What else? To watch this contest," Misty said.

"Are you allowed to do that?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I am," Misty responded, "Besides, I don't have any gym battles scheduled today."

"Oh," Naruto responded.

"Also, by watching contest, I can think of combinations to use in my battles," Misty explained, "You'll be surprise how many gym leaders watch contest or even participated in contest to help them in their battles."

"Oh," Naruto responded.

…

"We'll start with the performance stage where coordinators have their pokemon perform their moves in front of judges. Then the Judges picked the top coordinators of all the participants to take part in the battle stage," Daisy explained, "I'll explain about the battle stage when we get there. But for now let me introduced our judges! First of Mr. Contesta!"

Daisy referred to the first judge who had greying hair, wearing an Orange suite.

"It's an honor to be here, and I wish the best performance for everyone," Mr. Contesta said.

"Then we have Mr. Sukizo," Daisy referred to a short man with a buzz cut like style hair.

"I expect this performance to be remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo said.

"Finally we have Cerulean City's very own Nurse Joy!" Daisy introduced Nurse Joy.

"Nice to meet all of you," Nurse Joy greeted.

…

"Nurse Joy judges too?" Naruto asked.

"Well, it's only natural," Misty responded, "The Pokemon Center is in charge of treating the coordinator's pokemon after all."

…

"Now we start the performance stage!" Daisy greeted, "First contestant is Haku of Vermillion City!"

…

A boy with black long hair wearing a green jacket over a black shirt, and grey pants came out.

"Go Staryu!" Haku yelled throwing a ball capsule.

The ball capsule opened and stars came out and formed into one huge star.

In a bright light a star fish like pokemon with a gem in the middle appeared.

…

"Staryu?" Hinata responded taking out her pokedex.

_"Staryu: The Star Shape Pokemon. If its body is torn, it can grow back if the red core remains. The core flashes at midnight,"_ the pokedex explained.

…

"Use rapid spin!" Haku ordered.

Staryu spin rapidly around the performance stage.

"Now use Watergun!"

Staryu fired a blast of water around it, amazing the judges and everyone watching.

"Wow! Staryu is spraying the area with water gun!" Daisy said.

"Now use psychic!"

Staryu used some form of psychic powers on the watergun and caused it to twist upwards in a twister.

"Now Staryu seem to have created a twister of watergun!" Daisy responded.

"Staryu! Swim up in the center of the twister!"

Staryu moved upwards in the twister until it was in the center.

"Hidden Power!" the trainer yelled.

Staryu summoned several beams of light that destroyed the twister, sending splashes of water everywhere.

…

"That was amazing," Naruto responded.

"Yeah, that kid has experience," Misty responded, "I wouldn't be surprise if the guy takes first place in performance."

"Yeah, well, Hinata will win this!" Naruto responded.

"We hope," Misty responded.

…

"Now lets hear from our judges!" Daisy said.

"That was an amazing power of Staryu's. No doubt it was train well," Mr. Contesta said.

"It was remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo said.

"I couldn't help but be amaze by Staryu's power and grace," Nurse Joy responded.

"Well, it's not every day you hear great remarks like that," Daisy said, "So lets go onto our next coordinator…"

…

Time passed as each coordinator either gave a great performance, or a bad one.

Naruto and Hinata both spend time using their pokedex to find out on each pokemon used.

Finally it was Hinata's turn…

…

"Next we have a coordinator from Pallet Town: Hinata Hyuga!" Daisy yelled.

Hinata came out on stage.

…

"Why did Daisy only said that?" Naruto asked, "I mean she seen Hinata perform."

"Daisy isn't suppose to show favoritism or suppose to show what she knows of any coordinator's skills," Misty explained, "If a judge or host does that, it ruins the expectation."

"I guess so," Naruto responded.

"Trust me!" Misty responded.

…

"Let's do this Piplup!" Hinata shouted as she threw her ball capsule holding a bubble seal.

The ball capsule opened and bubbles came out with a flash.

Piplup appeared in the flash of bubbles.

"Piplup!" Piplup greeted.

"Let's start it with Bubble Piplup!"

Piplup fired bubbles into the air with the seals capsules.

"Now gather them together with water sport!"

Piplup summoned a sphere of water around the bubbles.

"Wow! Piplup has gathered a sphere of water around the bubbles," Daisy responded.

"Now jump over the sphere and use water pulse!" Hinata ordered.

Piplup jumped over the water sport sphere.

Then it summoned a ball of water pulse and fired it.

The Water Pulse dived into the water sport causing it and the bubbles to pop and splashed out.

It wasn't over as Water Pulse hit the ground and send a splash of water upwards and sprayed out with the water sport-bubbles.

Piplup landed on the spray of water as a rainbow formed over it.

"Piplup!" Piplup said as it bowed.

Hinata took a bow too.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Daisy said, "What do you think Judges?"

"Yes, quite an interesting combinations. It shows how well Hinata trained her Piplup," Mr. Contesta said.

"It was remarkable," Mr. Sukizo said.

"I couldn't help but be amaze by Piplup's work," Nurse Joy said, "A true display of a water type."

"And that's it," Daisy said, "We'll wait as the judges picked the final eight!"

Hinata went back stage and sighed.

"Piplup," Piplup responded.

"I'm okay Piplup," Hinata responded.

"That was some performance," someone said.

Hinata look to see it was Haku.

"Um, thanks," Hinata responded, "It was my first time, so…"

"Not bad for a newbie then," Haku said, "Not many newbies can pull something like that off on their first time."

"Um... Thanks," Hinata responded.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled coming in.

"Hello Naruto!" Hinata greeted.

"That was amazing! Better than practice," Naruto responded.

"Thanks," Hinata responded, "I just hope it's enough to get into the finals."

"And our judges have finish deciding," Daisy said.

They look on the tv screen back stage.

"And the finalist are these 8 coordinators!" Daisy said.

They showed on the big screen in the back.

8 pictures of the eight finalist coordinators appeared.

Haku was the first picture on the list.

Hinata was 5th place.

"I'm in," Hinata sighed.

"Now it's in it to win it," Naruto said.

"Yeah, we hope," Hinata responded.


	13. First Round Contest Battle

**First Round Contest Battle**

"Now we enter the battle stage. Contestants appeared with full rank of points as they battle each other while performing their best. How much the coordinator dazzles the judges more depends on how much points the opponent loses, and you only have 5 minutes to do so. The contest is over when the 5 minutes are up, or when the coordinator loses all their points, or their pokemon is unable to battle," Daisy explained, "The coordinator with the most points in the end moves to the next round until one is left, and that one coordinator will win the contest!"

The crowd cheered.

"Now we'll shuffle the finalist and see who faces who," Daisy explained.

The board showed the pictures once more and shuffle them.

Hinata appeared in the first battle.

Haku was in 3rd battle.

"I'm first to go," Hinata said.

"Yeah, but you would win this," Naruto said.

…

"Now for our battle stages. On our left: Hinata Hyuga!" Daisy referred to Hinata on a battle field.

Hinata smiled and waved.

"On our right: Suki!" Daisy referred to the girl on the other trainer.

Suki had brown hair, green eyes, wearing a green shirt, and black pants.

The screen showed both Hinata and Suki's picture.

Under their picture was two picture of a pokeball with a circle 3 inches apart from the pokeball as it went around it with a yellow light.

In the center of the screen was a count down clock.

"5 minutes on the clock … and … begin!" Daisy ordered as the clock started counting down from 5 minutes.

"Go Eevee!" Hinata yelled throwing a ball capsule with a ribbon seal.

The ball capsule opened as several streams of ribbons came out and formed a shape of Eevee.

Eevee appeared in a flash of light from the ribbons.

"Go Umbreon!" Suki yelled throwing a ball capsule with a smoke cloud on it.

The ball capsule opened and a puff of smoke appeared.

A black bigger and silker version of Eevee without the collar and had yellow rings instead on its body.

…

"Umbreon?" Naruto asked taking out his pokedex.

_"Umbreon: the Moonlight Pokemon, and the evolve form of Eevee. When exposed to the moon's aura, the rings on its body glows faintly and it gains a mysterious power."_

"This will be an interesting battle," Misty said.

"Yeah," Naruto responded.

…

"Let's start this off with tackle!" Hinata ordered.

Eevee charged at Umbreon with bright light.

"Dodge it and used swift," Suki said.

Umbreon jumped and dodge Taillow and fired a series of bright stars.

The stars hit Eevee directly.

Hinata lost a lot of points from that move.

"Sand Attack!" Hinata ordered.

Eevee recovered and turned around and kicked sand at Umbreon.

"Dodge it!" Suki yelled.

Umbreon jumped and avoided Sand Attack,

"Now use Hyper Voice!" Suki ordered.

Umbreon fired a series of hyper waves at Eevee.

"Use dig!" Hinata ordered.

Eevee dug into the ground.

Umbreon look around as Eevee came out from behind.

"Now use Iron Tail!" Hinata ordered.

Eevee jumped and did a flip as its tail started to glow.

Eevee hit Umbreon with its tail.

Suki lost some points.

"Sucker Punch Umbreon!" Suki ordered.

"Use dig!" Hinata ordered.

Umbreon's claw glowed purple as it came at Eevee.

Eevee dodge it by digging underground.

Umbreon hit the ground and did nothing.

Suki lost some more points

"Use Night Shade in the hole!" Suki yelled.

Umbreon fired nightshade into the ground.

"Get out of there!" Hinata yelled.

Eevee broke out and dodge as the night shade fired out.

"Now use swift!" Suki ordered.

Umbreon fired swift at Eevee.

Hinata lost some points from the attack.

"Spin and dodge!" Hinata ordered.

Eevee dodge it by spinning.

"Now use tackle!" Hinata ordered.

Eevee dived down and hit Umbreon.

Suki a lot of points from that move.

"Wow! This is intense! Hinata is blazing through!" Daisy said.

"Hyper Voice!" Suki yelled.

Umbreon fired a large Hypervoice at Eevee.

Eevee was caught in the blast of the sound.

Hinata started losing points.

"Hold on Eevee!" Hinata responded.

Eevee stood its ground but Hyper Voice kept coming.

_"If I use Dig, they will use an attack underground. Wait! That's it!" _Hinata thought, "Eevee! Use dig!"

Eevee dug into the ground.

"We have one minute left," Daisy said.

"Umbreon fire nightshade into the whole," Suki said.

Umbreon jumped near the hole and was about to use swift.

"Use tackle!" Hinata ordered.

Eevee jumped back out and tackled Umbreon.

"Now use Iron Tail!" Hinata ordered.

Eevee jumped and did a black flip as its tail glowed.

Eevee slam its tail right on Umbreon.

"Umbreon!" Suki yelled.

"Time is up!" Daisy announced.

The timer indeed hit Zero.

"And the winner is…" Daisy said referring to the scores.

By chance of luck, Hinata manage to have more points than Suki.

Hinata's picture moved to the center of the screen.

"Hinata Hyuga!" Suki announced.

The crowd cheered for Hinata's victory.

"We did it!" Hinata sighed.

"Eevee," Eevee responded.

…

"Hinata did great!" Naruto responded.

"Yeah, but she still have other coordinators to battle," Misty explained.

…

Soon enough it was Haku's turn and he was using a fly catcher shape pokemon with vines coming off its end called Carnivine.

They were up against a coordinator with a large cat like pokemon with a small circle gem on it's forehead called a Persian.

Carnivine had Persian in a wrap.

"This is a great intense battle! But we're down on the clock, and it could be anyone's game," Daisy said.

"Persian! Use Shadow Claw!" the coordinator yelled.

Purple energy formed around Persian's claw and form a claw.

"Bite it!" Haku ordered.

Carnivine bit down on Persian's shadow claw and cancelled it out.

The count down clock finally hit zero

"Times up!" Daisy yelled, "And the winner is…"

Haku only lost a quarter of his points while the other coordinator only half left.

Haku's picture moved to the center.

"Haku!" Daisy announced.

…

"Man, that Haku is good," Naruto said.

"Yeah. I have to agree," Misty responded, "I wonder if that coordinator also battle for badges."

"Is that possible?" Naruto asked.

"Of course! Just like some gym leaders use to be coordinator, some trainers choose to participate in gym battles," Misty said.

"Then wouldn't he be here for your badge?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe," Misty said, "I haven't met this kid until now."

* * *

**A/N:** I did the first round battle to give an idea what Hinata is up against, plus show Eevee's move. I'm going to skip to the battle against Haku in the finals, and I'm using Taillow.


	14. Finals: Hinata vs Haku

**Finals: Hinata vs. Haku**

The contest has moved on through rounds.

Hinata used Piplup in the second round and manage to amaze the judges into victory.

Unfortunately, so has Haku.

…

"Welcome to the final round. On my right we have the girl who pulled out amazing wins, Hinata Hyuga!" Daisy introduced.

The crowd cheered for Hinata.

"On my right, the guy who pulled out amazing moves! Haku!" Daisy introduced.

The crowd cheered for Haku.

"Now with 5 minutes on the clock, let the finals begin!" Daisy yelled.

The count down clock started counting down.

"Go Taillow!" Hinata yelled throwing a ball capsule with a star design.

The ball capsule opened and a huge star came out.

Taillow appeared in a flash of light with the stars.

"Go Girafarig!" Haku yelled throwing a ballcapsule with a fireball seal on it.

The ball capsule opened and fames come out.

Out of the flames a small version of a giraffe with what seem like a ball with a face on it came out.

…

"Girafarig," Naruto said taking out his pokedex.

_"Girafarig: The Long Neck Pokemon. The head on its tail contains a small brain. It can instinctively fight even while facing backwards."_

"This might be a problem," Misty said.

"Hinata will win this," Naruto said.

…

"You did well getting this far, but this is where I win this," Haku said.

"I'm not giving up so easy," Hinata said, "Taillow use Growl!"

Taillow send a loud growl sound that surrounded the field.

Girafarig stood its ground through the growl.

"Now use Quick Attack!" Hinata ordered.

Taillow did a flip and used quick attack to come at Girafarig.

Haku lost some points for Taillow's performance.

"Use double team!" Haku ordered.

Girafarig created images of itself.

Taillow hit the images instead of Girafarig.

"Now use Psybeam!" Haku ordered.

Girafarig fired a rainbow color psychic energy.

"Dodge it!" Hinata ordered.

Taillow tried to dodge it but was hit by Psybeam.

Hinata lost a third of her points.

"Taillow, use peck!" Hinata ordered.

Taillow manage to get up and came at Girafarig.

"Use flash!" Haku ordered.

Girafarig summoned a bright flash.

Taillow was blinded and hit the ground.

Hinata lost some more points.

…

"Come on Hinata!" Naruto yelled.

…

"Get up Taillow!" Hinata ordered.

Taillow started getting up.

"Psybeam!" Haku ordered.

Girafarig fired a psybeam at Taillow.

It hit something and caused an explosion.

However, Taillow came into the air.

"Taillow!" Hinata responded.

Taillow started flying in a circle and dived down right at Girafarig.

Taillow hit Girafarig took a direct hit, causing Haku to loose some points.

…

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"It seems Tiallow learned Ariel Ace," Misty responded.

"Ariel Ace?" Naruto asked.

"It's a move that can be used by diving at the pokemon, or charging at them," Misty explained, "I'm not surprise Taillow was able to master it so easy the way it flies around."

…

"Great job Taillow!" Hinata cheered.

"Taillow!" Taillow cheered.

"And Taillow learns Aerial Ace right on the spot," Daisy said, "But now we reached the half way mark and Hinata is still behind."

"Not for long!" Hinata responded, "Use Aerial Ace!"

Taillow prepared for another Aerial Ace.

"I was hoping to save this for later, but it looks like I don't have much of a choice to use it," Haku said, "Girafarig, use thunder!"

"What?" Hinata responded.

Girafarig fired a powerful lightning bolt from its body.

Thunder hit Taillow directly.

Hinata lost major points as Taillow hit the ground.

"Taillow!" Hinata responded.

"Now use Psybeam!" Haku ordered.

Girafarig fired a Psybeam and hit Taillow directly.

Taillow hit the ground unconscious.

All three judges that were watching gave Hinata a triple 'X' which meant only one thing…

"Taillow is no longer able to battle. So the Cerulean City Ribbon goes to Haku!" Daisy announced.

Haku called back his girafarig and took a bow.

"Hinata was quite impressive, but in the end Girafarig over powered Taillow with an unexpected Electric attack," Mr. Contesta explained.

"Truly a remarkable performance battle," Sukizo said.

"I can see a good future performance from both coordinators," Nurse Joy said.

Hinata was a little bit upset, but hearing the judges remarks cheered her up.

"You did great Taillow. Return," Hinata responded pulling out the pokeball.

Taillow was returned to it's pokeball.

…

"Hinata lost," Naruto responded.

"Well, it was her first contest. But she did well in the end," Misty said, "You can't always expect a victory on the first try."

"Yeah, I guess," Naruto responded.

…

"Now we watch as Mr. Contesta rewarded Haku with a ribbon," Daisy said.

"Here you go young man. I hope you do just as well as you did today in the future," Mr. Contesta told Haku as he handed him the ribbon.

"Thank you!" Haku said as he took the ribbon.

Haku showed it to the crowd.

Everyone clapped for Haku, including Naruto and Hinata.

"That's it for today's Cerulean City Contest. Until next time I'm allowed to host, this is Daisy, signing off," Daisy told them.

The crowd cheered.

…Pokemon Center…

"Here you go," Nurse Joy told Hinata as she handed her the tray of pokeballs.

"Thank you," Hinata responded.

Hinata turned to Naruto.

"I guess I would have to work harder for the next contest," Hinata said.

"Yeah," Naruto said, "But it only can get better."

"Yeah," Hinata responded, "But now it's my turn to watch your next Gym Battle."

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed, "The Cerulean City Gym Badge will be mine!"

* * *

**A/N:** It wouldn't be right if Hinata gained her first ribbon on her first contest, but I at least had Taillow learn Aerial Ace, which would make sense with all the contest training Hinata had Taillow do.


	15. Water Pokemon Battle

**Water Battle**

Naruto faced the Cerulean City Gym.

"Here it is! The place where I'll get my second gym badge!" Naruto said.

"Yeah," Hinata agreed.

"Well, lets go!" Naruto yelled.

…

Nearby, the Gible from Mount Moon was watching them.

"Gible," Gible responded.

…

The Cerulean City gym was sort of like the performance stage that Misty's sisters used: A tank filled with water with cement like circles floating on top.

Only difference was there were two boxes that went over the tank facing each other, and one in the side line for the referee.

Misty stood at the gym leader's box.

"I hope you're ready for this gym battle, Naruto!" Misty responded

"Oh, I'm ready!" Naruto responded.

"Good, because I'm not going easy on you!" Misty responded.

Hinata took her seat in the bleachers as a referee took the Referee box.

"This a two on two pokemon battle. The battle is over when either side has no more pokemon to battle with. Only the challenger can substitute pokemon during the battle," the referee announced.

…

"I hope Naruto be alright out there," Hinata responded.

…

"For my first pokemon, I choose Gorebyss!" Misty yelled throwing a pokeball.

The pokeball open and a pink slender more fish like eel with a long snout came out.

"Gorebyss…" Naruto said taking out his pokedex.

_"Gorebyss: The south sea pokemon. It lives at the bottom of the sea. In the springtime, its pink body turns more vivid for some reason."_

"So, what's your pokemon?" Misty asked.

"Ninjask! I choose you!" Naruto yelled throwing his pokeball.

The pokeball opened and Ninjask came out.

"Begin!" the referee yelled.

"Let's get this started with Shadow Ball!" Naruto ordered.

Ninjask summoned a shadow ball.

"Dive in the water!" Misty ordered.

Gorebyss dive into the water.

Ninjask fired Shadow Ball and missed.

"Now use hydro pump!" Misty ordered.

Gorebyss fired a powerful blast of water.

"Use Agility to dodge!" Naruto ordered.

Ninjask swiftly dodge Hydro Pump with Agility.

"Dive back in the water!" Misty ordered.

Gorebyss dived further into the water.

"What are you going to do now Naruto?" Misty asked, "Out of all the types of Pokemon, when it comes to water, Bug types are practically useless."

"We'll see about that!" Naruto responded, "Ninjask, fire a whirlwind into the water."

Ninjask started flapping it's wings quickly and summoned a whirlwind.

The whirlwind hit the tank of water and created a cyclone of wind and water, and Gorebyss was caught in it.

"No Gorebyss!" Misty responded.

"Now use Agility to move around the cyclone and use shadow balls!" Naruto yelled.

Ninjask use agility to move around the cyclone and fired shadow balls.

The shadow balls were able to hit Gorebyss a few times.

"Gorebyss, destroy the cyclone with Hyper Beam!" Misty ordered.

Gorebyss fired a colorful ray at the center of the cyclone and destroyed it.

Things returned to normal.

"It was cleaver of you to use whirlwind like that, but it'll take more to beat my Gorebyss," Misty said.

"Okay… now what?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto! Gorebyss can't attack for a while after using hyper beam!" Hinata yelled, "Attack now while you got the chance."

"Oh right!" Naruto responded, "Use Shadow Ball!"

Ninjask used its new found speed to fire Shadow Ball.

Misty smirked as Shadow Ball striked.

"Did it do it?" Naruto wondered outloud.

"Use blizzard!" Misty ordered.

Gorebyss fired a ray of blizzard at Ninjask, and caused major damage.

"What? I thought Gorebyss can't attack?" Naruto asked.

"I'm aware of Hyper Beam's side-affect," Misty explained, "However, my Gorebyss is trained well where it doesn't take long to recover."

"What?" Naruto responded.

"No matter if it's a gym battle, a regular battle, or league battle, you need to be ready to face anything," Misty told Naruto, "So with that in mind, what will you do now?"

"Errrr… Ninjask return," Naruto ordered taking out Ninjask's pokeball.

A red light fired from the pokeball, hit Ninjask, and pulled it in.

"Treecko, I choose you!" Naruto ordered as he threw Treecko's pokeball.

Treecko popped out of it's pokeball and landed on a concrete platform.

"So it's a grass type now. Good choice!" Misty said.

_"There's not much I can do as long as Gorebyss can dive underwater,"_ Naruto thought, _"That's it."_

"Well?" Misty asked, "What are you going to do?"

"Use Quick Attack to jump in the air." Naruto ordered.

Treecko jumped in the air and use quick attack to come down on Gorebyss.

"Dive into the water!" Misty yelled.

Gorebyss dived into the water, but Treecko dived after it and grabbed onto it.

"Now use Absorb!" Naruto ordered.

Treecko started using absorb.

"Get Treecko off you!" Misty yelled.

Gorebyss swiftly moved around and Treecko tried it's best to stay on.

Gorebyss started jumping in the air.

"Treecko! Use bullet seed before it dives!" Naruto ordered.

Treecko fired a series of close range bullet seed at Gorebyss.

Treecko let go of Gorebyss while still firing bullet seed.

Gorebyss hit the side of the tank in the water.

Treeck landed on its platform.

When it was over, Gorebyss was unconscious.

"Gorebyss is unable to battle! The winner is Treecko!" the referee yelled.

"You did well Gorebyss. Return!" Misty responded taking out its pokeball.

Gorebyss returned to it's pokeball with the red light.

"Well, I have to say, you didn't give us time to attack," Misty responded, "But my next pokemon won't give you any time to attack."

"Huh?" Naruto responded.

"Go Starmie!" Misty yelled throwing a pokeball.

A purple multi-point star version of Staryu came out.

"Starmie?" Naruto responded taking out his pokedex.

_"Starmie: the mysterious pokemon, and the evolve form of Staryu. At the center of its body is a red core, which sends mysterious radio signals into the night sky."_

_"Ninjask needs time to rest,"_ Naruto thought as he said, "So I'll stick with you Treecko!"

"Treecko!" Treecko responded.

"Very well," Misty responded.

"Let's start it off with quick attack!" Naruto ordered.

Treecko jumped in the air and use quick attack for a sky dive.

"Use Gyroball!" Misty ordered.

Starmie spin in a bright light and hit Treecko.

"Treecko!" Naruto responded.

"Now use Flash Cannon!" Misty ordered.

Starmie fired a flash of light in a form of a beam and hit Treecko.

"NO!" Naruto responded as Treecko hit the platform.

Treecko was unconscious.

"Treecko is unable to battle, Starmie wins!" the referee announced.

"Treecko return," Naruto responded taking out his pokeball.

Treecko was called back into its pokeball.

…

"Treecko was Naruto's best pokemon. Now what is he going to do?" Hinata asked.

…

"I know you haven't had time to recover, but I need you Ninjask!" Naruto yelled as he threw Ninjask's pokeball.

Ninjask came out in a bright flash.

"Back to Ninjask, huh?" Misty asked, "Alright Starmie! Use scald!"

Starmie fired a boiling hot water from one of it's points.

"Use Agility!" Naruto ordered.

Ninjask use Agility to dodge Starmie.

"Now use shadow ball!" Naruto ordered.

Ninjask fired a shadow ball.

"Flash Cannon!" Misty ordered.

Starmie fired a flash cannon that destroyed shadow ball and came at Ninjask.

"Agility!" Naruto ordered.

Ninjask dodge again

"Gyro Ball!" Misty ordered.

"Agility!" Naruto ordered.

Starmie spin at Ninjask with a bright light surrounding it.

However, Ninjask dodge again.

"Naruto! Although agility does increase a pokemon's speed, you can't keep using it to dodge," Misty said, "You have to attack eventually."

_"Yeah, but if I try to attack with Shadow Ball, Starmie will over power it. And Misty probably has a move for whirlwind too,"_ Naruto thought, _"What move can I use on a pokemon with that much speed and power."_

"Alright Starmie! Lets rap this up with Hyper Beam!" Misty ordered.

"What?" Naruto responded.

Starmie fired a hyperbeam from it's gem.

"Dodge it with Agility!" Naruto ordered.

However, hyperbeam hit Ninjask before it could dodge and caused an explosion.

"No, Ninjask!" Naruto yelled.

"This battle is over," Misty responded.

However Ninjask zoomed out of the smoke.

"Ninjask!" Naruto responded.

"What?" Misty responded.

Ninjask started gathering light from the sun beam coming from the windows as it formed a ball of energy.

"What… what's going on?" Naruto asked.

"Not good," Misty responded.

…

Hinata recognized the move right away.

"Naruto! It's Solar Beam! Use it before Starmie can recover!" Hinata yelled.

…

Naruto heard Hinata.

Ah… right!" Naruto responded, "Ninjask use Solar Beam!"

Ninjask fired the solar energy in a powerful beam.

"Dodge it!" Misty yelled.

Starmie tried to dodge it but took a hit.

"Alright!" Naruto responded.

"It's not over yet!" Misty responded, "Starmie! Use Scald!"

Starmie fired another scald.

"Use Agility and then fire your strongest Shadow Ball!" Naruto ordered.

Ninjask dodge and fired a powerful shadow ball.

It hit Starmie directly.

Starmie's gem was now glowing as a sign of it being unconscious.

"Starmie is unable to battle! The winner is Ninjask!" the referee responded, "The winner of this battle is the challenger: Naruto Uzumaki!"

"I did it…" Naruto responded and started cheering, "I won my second badge!"

…Outside the gym…

"It was a close battle, but in the end, you over powered my pokemon. As proof of your victory in my gym, here's the cascade badge," Misty said handing Naruto a badge that look like a light blue rain drop.

"Thank you," Naruto responded taking the badge.

Naruto looked at the badge and grinned.

"What's your next stop?" Misty asked.

"I'm not sure," Naruto responded.

"Well, the closest gym from here is Vermillion City. Although, I would suggest you take time improving your skills before you challenge it," Misty responded.

"Why?" Hinata asked.

"Because, the gym leader there is brutal," Misty replied, "Not only he beats his opponents, he pulverizes them. Most trainers loose their confidence to battle him again after losing."

"Oh," Naruto responded.

"Well, good luck guys," Misty responded.

* * *

**A/N:** I thought that Naruto shouldn't get his second badge without having one pokemon lose in the process. Not like the first gym battle. Sorry it had to be Treecko, but I also thought it would be good if Ninjask won a battle too.

Naruto is going to catch Gible. I thought of saving Gible until after Naruto gain his second badge.

If you have any suggestions for pokemon for Hinata and Naruto that isn't from the 5th generation (Unova pokedex). Also include 2-4 moves that pokemon can use, and/or (for pokemon that are the evolve forms) moves the pokemon was able to use in it's pre-evolve form, even if it can't in it's evolve form (like how Ash's Unfezant can use some of the moves it knew as a Pidove and Tranquil, but a Unfezant shouldn't have really knew how to use that attack). Remember, those moves can be also from the 5th Generation.


	16. A Gible Situation

**A/N:** I think I accidentally deleted this chapter. This was suppose to go before Naruto's battle against Neji. This is how Naruto caught Gible.

* * *

**A Gible Situation**

Naruto and Hinata were still in Cerulean City, getting ready for their next journey.

"So we're going to Vermillion City?" Hinata asked.

"That's the plan," Naruto responded.

"Hey! What's that Gible doing here?" someone asked.

They look to see a Gible walking around town.

"Don't they normally live in the mountains?" a towns person asked.

"Maybe it belongs to someone," another person said.

"Hey Naruto, isn't that the same Gible from Mount Moon?" Hinata asked.

"I think so," Naruto responded.

They decided to follow Gible.

Gible stopped at a fruit stand.

Right away, Gible started taking some fruit and started eating it.

"Gible, no!" Naruto yelled running to it.

Gible turned to see it was Naruto.

"You're not suppose to take food from stands like that!" Naruto told it.

"Gible," Gible responded.

"Hey mister!" someone yelled.

Naruto turned too see a not so happy shop keeper.

"Is that your Gible?" the keeper asked.

"Well… um…" Naruto responded.

Gible use the time to walk away from the scene.

"Well! Is it? Because someone has to pay for the fruit it ate!" the keeper scolded.

"Well … you see…" Naruto responded.

"We'll pay for it," Hinata said.

"Fine!" the keeper said.

…

After paying for the fruit, Naruto and Hinata went in search for Gible.

Their search lead them to a park.

"Where did Gible go?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know," Hinata responded.

"Hey! Give me back my ball!" a kid cried.

They headed toward the voice and found a kid trying to take the ball away from Gible, who had it in its mouth.

"Hey don't do that!" Naruto yelled running to it.

Gible look to see it was Naruto and let go.

The kid fell backwards.

He started crying and ran away to his mother.

"You're not suppose to do that!" Naruto told Gible.

"Hey!" someone yelled.

Naruto turned to see it was the kid's mother.

"Your Gible tried to take away my son's ball," the mother scolded.

"Um… well… you see," Naruto said, "Gible's not really…"

The mother hit Naruto before walking away.

"Oh Naruto," Hinata responded.

Unfortunately, Gible has walked away from the site.

…

Naruto and Hinata kept searching for Gible.

Their search led them to the outskirts of Cerulean City.

"I'm starting to think that Gible is more troublesome than it seems," Naruto complained.

"It's probably use to fending for itself in the mountains, and not so use to be in the city," Hinata responded.

"I guess…" Naruto responded.

"Hey! That's my backpack!" someone yelled.

They rushed to the voice and found a biker that was thrown off his bike and a Gible rummaging through their backpack.

"Gible no!" Naruto yelled.

Gible stopped and look at Naruto.

This gave the biker a chance to grab his bike and backpack and biked away.

"Why are you here, Gible?" Naruto asked, "Why aren't you at Mount Moon?"

"Gible – Gib," Gible responded.

"I think it's looking for you, Naruto," Hinata responded.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Well, every time you yell at Gible, it looked at you," Hinata responded.

"Is that true Gible? You want to travel with me?" Naruto asked.

"Gible Gib Gible," Gible nodded and set itself for battle.

"Of course! It wouldn't be fair if we don't battle first," Naruto responded taking out a pokeball.

"Remember Naruto, Gible is both a dragon and ground type," Hinata said.

"Right," Naruto responded as he threw the pokeball, "Go Treecko!"

The pokeball opened and Treecko came out in a white flash.

Gible started it off by summoning a sandstorm.

"Dodge it Treecko!" Naruto yelled.

Treecko jumped and dodge the sand storm.

"Now use Bullet Seed!" Naruto yelled.

Treecko took a deep breath and fired a series of Bullet Seed.

Gible dodge it by digging into the ground.

"Treecko…" Naruto responded.

Treecko lowered to all four and waited.

However, Gible jumped out from behind Treecko and fired a dragon pulse.

"Dodge it with Quick Attack!" Naruto ordered.

Treecko used Quick Attack to dodge Dragon Pulsed.

"Now charge at it with Quick Attack!" Naruto ordered.

Treecko turned around and charged at Gible.

Gible dodge Treecko by using Dig again.

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto responded, "Get in the hole Treecko!"

Treecko jumped into the hole.

Soon enough, Gible burst out with Treecko right behind it.

Gible turned around and summoned dragon energy.

"Watch out Treecko!" Naruto ordered.

Gible fired a flame like energy that resemble a dragon.

"Quick Attack!" Naruto ordered.

Treecko barely dodge the attack, but the attack hit the grounds and created an explosion that Treecko was caught in it.

"Treecko!" Naruto responded as Treecko hit the ground.

Treecko managed to get up.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"That was Dragon Rage," Hinata explained, "A powerful dragon type attack."

"Combo time," Naruto responded, "Treecko, use Quick Attack to Pound Gible."

Treecko used Quick Attack so fast that Gible had not time to dodge before Treecko pounded it.

"Now use Absorb before it gets up!" Naruto yelled.

Treecko grabbed onto Gible and started using Absorb to drain Gible of energy.

Gible tried to shake Treecko off it.

"Treecko use Bullet Seed!" Naruto yelled.

Treecko took a deep breath and fired a series of close range Bullet Seed.

Gible hit the ground, unable to continue.

"Go Pokeball!" Naruto yelled throwing an empty pokeball.

It hit Gible, and in a red flash, Gible was pulled in,

The pokeball hit the ground and started shaking.

After the third shook, the pokeball beeped and stilled.

"Yeah! I caught a Gible!" Naruto cheered as he grabbed his pokeball.

"Way to go Naruto!" Hinata responded.

However, a police woman known as officer Jenny rode up on a motorcycle.

"Did I hear you caught that Gible?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"Well, that's good, but there's now a slight situation you have to handle," Jenny replied, "Ever since that Gible came to Cerulean City, it caused nothing but trouble, and stole some food while at it. Someone is going to have to pay for that and the damages."

"Great…" Naruto complained.


	17. Naruto vs Neji

**Naruto vs. Neji**

Naruto and Hinata was on their way to Vermillion City.

Now they were camping out with all their pokemon.

"This day is great," Naruto stretched.

"Yeah," Hinata agreed.

"First thing I want to do is prepare for my next gym battle," Naruto responded, "Ready, Gible?"

"Gib – Gib – Gib," Gible responded eating.

"I think Gible is still eating," Hinata responded.

"Is that really the best pokemon you caught?" someone asked.

Naruto and Hinata turned to see it was Neji.

"Neji!" Hinata responded.

"I'm surprise you made it this far, Naruto," Neji responded, "And of course the only evolve Pokemon you have is Ninjask."

"What do you want Neji?" Naruto asked, "Why are you here?"

"I'm out here training," Neji replied, "What about you?"

"We're setting up camp if you must know," Naruto responded.

"You really are pathetic," Neji responded.

"How about we battle and we'll see whose pathetic?" Naruto asked.

"Why not?" Neji responded as he took out a pokeball and threw it, "Go!"

A bigger version of Cyndaquil with flames on its head and back with open eyes came out.

"What?" Naruto responded taking out his pokedex.

_"Quilava: the Volcano Pokemon, and the evolve form of Cyndaquil. Quilava intimidates foes with the heat of its flames. The fire burns more strongly when it readies to fight."_

"So your Cyndaquil has evolved?" Hinata asked.

"That's right," Neji responded, "So whose your pokemon going to be?"

"I choose Gible!" Naruto responded.

A breeze move past them as Gible didn't come to Naruto's side.

In fact, Gible was still eating.

"Gible! I need you!" Naruto responded.

Gible look at Naruto and Neji.

"Gible!" Gible responded as it got up and walked toward Naruto.

"Wow! That's an obedient pokemon," Neji sweatdropped.

"Oh, don't worry. Gible has what it takes," Naruto responded.

"Gible," Gible responded.

"Very well," Neji responded.

"I'll referee," Hinata said, "Battle begin!"

"Let's start this off with Sand Storm Gible!" Naruto ordered.

Gible summoned a sand storm around it.

Quilava stood its ground in the storm.

Neji remain calm as usual.

"Now use Dragon Pulse!" Naruto ordered.

Gible fired a Dragon Pules at Quilava.

"Quilava dodge it!" Neji responded.

Quilava jumped and dodge Gible's attack.

"Okay, then use dig!" Naruto ordered.

Gible dug into the ground.

Quilava and Neji remain calm.

"Dodge," Neji ordered.

Quilava jumped as Gible broke out.

"Errr! Use Dragon Pulse!" Naruto ordered.

Gible fired Dragon Pulse and Quilava dodge it.

"Keep at it Gible!" Naruto ordered.

Gible kept using more Dragon Pulses and Dig but Quilava dodge it everytime.

"Give up yet?" Neji asked.

"No way!" Naruto responded, "Gible use Dragon Rage!"

Gible summoned up energy and fired Dragon Rage.

"Time to end this," Neji said, "Quilava, dodge it and use Rock Smash!"

Quilava dodge Dragon Rage as it's arm glowed.

Quilava dived and hit Gible head on.

"Gible!" Naruto responded.

Gible was unconscious.

"Gible is unable to battle! Winner is Quilava and Neji!" Hinata responded.

Naruto collapsed on his knees in lost.

"No matter what you do, no matter what you say, you are still a complete failure!" Neji said.

Neji returned Quilava into its pokeball and left.

"He took us down with one move," Naruto responded, "How is that possible?"

"It was your first battle with Gible," Hinata responded.

"Darn it!" Naruto complained, "I trained and came up with new battle strategies, and still I can't compete against Neji! And if I can't compete against him, there's no way I can beat Sasuke."

"It's okay Naruto," Hinata responded.

Naruto sighed.

Treecko Rhyhorn and Ninjask look as depressed as Naruto.

Gible regain conscious and got up.

"Gible-Gib," Gible responded.

"I'm sorry Gible," Naruto said, "It's not your fault. You did a good job."

"Gible," Gible responded.

* * *

**A/N:** I had Naruto loose to Neji in their first battle against each other.


End file.
